The Night After
by RobertaMarie
Summary: What will happen when Teddy and Spencer are home alone at her house while her family is on vacation.. Based on "Baby First Vacation" But Teddy doesn't throw a party.. she and Spencer have a little sleep over. Will Teddy end up pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY SO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION… SO DON'T BE SO HARSH ON ME AND I PROMISE I WILL GET BETTER! **

It was the night after I first had sex with Spencer, well actually anyone. I was a little bit sore down there. I was just thinking about the night I had with him. Mom, Dad, PJ, Gabe, Charlie, and Toby went up to the mountains for a vacation. I decided not to go so I pretended to be sick. Who can blame me? I wanted some alone time with my boyfriend. Anyways, here I am lying in bed next to him.

"Hey beautiful" Spencer said as he started to wake up.

"Hey babe" I said looking up smiling at him.

"Last night was AMAZING! I love you baby"

"I love you too" I told him as I laid my head on his chest.

Spencer then rolled on top of me and kissed me continuously for as long as I could remember.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Few Weeks Later**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been a few weeks since me and Spencer had sex. I was getting worried because I haven't gotten my period yet. I was normally on time and never late if not early. I decided after school I would go buy a pregnancy test just to be sure.

"Teddy, Teddy!" I heard someone calling my name and it was Spencer running towards me through the school's hallway.

"Hey baby what's up?" I looked and noticed some concern with him.

"I was worried about you. You haven't been returning my text or calls. Are you avoiding me?"

I kissed him and told him, "Of course not! I've been really busy lately, you know helping with the new baby and with Charlie and with school."

"Are you okay baby?" Spencer asked me.

"W-what do you mean am I okay? Of course I am…. W-why wouldn't I be?"

Spencer looked at his girlfriend and said, "You been acting a bit weird lately. Actually since we did it a few weeks ago."

Teddy was worried he knows or that he knew something. She was thinking, OMG… He knows. He has to know. Should I just tell him I think I'm pregnant?

"Teddy?" Spencer said.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking"

"So… are you?" he asked with concern.

"Am I what?" Teddy said worrying that he's going to say, Are you pregnant?

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah… I'm fine Spence. Don't worry about a thing!" Phew Thank god he didn't say pregnant.

"Okay babe. I have to go get to class. I'll text you later. Bye Love"

"Okay, Bye"

They kissed and headed their separate ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LATER THAT DAY**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school, I went to a local pharmacy where I knew I wouldn't run into anyone I would know. I went to the section of the store where they sold their pregnancy test. I bought a few just to be sure the answer is accurate. I raced home as fast as I could and took my first test. I almost had a heart attack when the first test said that that I was pregnant. Within two hours I took all my pregnancy test and all were positive. I had no doubt now that I was pregnant. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I started to cry. I couldn't help but think how I would tell Spence, Ivy, and my family. How will they react? I was more terrified to tell my family. They thought I was the good girl, how they didn't have to worry about me. Nothing would happen. Now look at me, I'm pregnant at age 17. I ran to my bed crying where I stayed for the rest of the night...

**REMEMBER THAT THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC AND I PROMISE I WILL MAKE THE CHAPTERS BETTER! REMEMBER TO REVIEW IT c:**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day realizing that it's the weekend. I also look over at my phone seeing I had 20 new text messages from Spence and 5 voice calls. I totally forgot to check my phone last night with all I went through. I listened to the voice calls and all of them were Spence sounding very concern because I wasn't replying to his texts or at least call him.

I texted Spence:

T: Hey babe sorry I didn't text you back or called you…. I forgot I turned off my phone. And next thing I know it I was asleep.

In my mind I wanted to tell him the truth but I just couldn't… well at least not over a phone.

S: It's okay Baby… I was just worried about you. I thought something might have been wrong. So I went over to your house. Your mom told me you fell asleep.

I didn't text him back for a few minutes. I was debating if I should just tell him today or not. I just hated keeping this secret from my boyfriend… the person I love and who loved me. I'm just scared on what will happen... Will he tell me to get an abortion or will he just walk away. I DON'T KNOW!

T: Spence do you want to hang today? I think we need to talk…

S: Talk about what? Are you breaking up with me?

T: No, No, No... It's just I have to tell you why I've been acting weird….

S: Okay Hun... I'll pick you up around noon and we can go out for lunch. Sounds good?

T: Yeah sure…

I went up stairs to see my family eating breakfast. I tried to keep my cool so my family wouldn't suspect anything.

"Hey Teddy" Mom said

"Hey Mom" I said nervously.

"Spencer came over last night to see you. Were you expecting him? I went to tell you but you were asleep."

"No I wasn't expecting him but he got worried because I didn't answer my phone. I was really tired" I was mainly tired because I cried so much I was thinking.

"Oh okay"

I grabbed some yogurt and took it down to my room so I wouldn't feel so weird lying to them. I also thought I shouldn't eat in the kitchen just in case I get morning sickness. I definitely don't want to puke and be questioned on why I did.

I decided I should make myself an appointment with a doctor to make sure the baby is healthy. I have no idea if I'm even going to have the baby or what. I wouldn't feel good if I had to get an abortion or even have someone adopt it. And I know I'm too young to have a baby.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hello... How may I help you?" The receptionist said.

"Hi… Umm I would like to make an appointment with a doctor to see if my baby is healthy because I'm pregnant…"

"Okay Miss. Please tell me your name and when is a good time for the appointment."

"My name is Teddy Duncan. I would prefer any day at around 3:00 Pm?

"Okay… I can have you come in Monday at 3:15 Pm. Is that fine?

"Yes. Thank you Bye."

Okay good…. Now I have to tell Spence and my family. Oh how will I get through this? More importantly how will I tell Spence?! I will see him in a few hours and I'm a nervous wreck about it. Okay Teddy let's go through what I will say to him.

"Spence… the reason why I've been acting weird is because…. Is because I'm… I'm pregnant." Ehhh that doesn't sound good. Should I just blurt it out? No… Ugh! I wish I could just tell him over the phone so I don't have to look at him, but that wouldn't be right. I would still have to face him. Ugh! Why did I have to have sex!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**FEW HOURS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Teddy Spence is here" Mom yelled to me.

"Okay Mom thanks." I was really nervous about telling him. Should I just lie to him again and just not tell him yet? I would love it if he came with me to my appointment with me but…

"Hey Spence"

"Hey Teddy… Ready to go?"

"Yeah… let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Teddy… Ready to go?"

"Yeah… Let's go"

Okay Teddy no turning back now. Today is the day you are telling your boyfriend he knocked you up. Okay don't tell him like that. But you are telling him. Don't be nervous… You are Teddy Duncan for crying out loud. Oh crying… that made me think what babies do, what all they do.

Spence was driving and we didn't really say a word the whole drive to the café. I was too nervous to talk to him. I was even more nervous just to look at him. When I look into his gorgeous brown eyes, it makes me think I don't want to hurt him. What I'm going to tell him will hurt him. I don't want to see him cry. I love him too much. Why does this have to be so complicated?

"Teddy?" Spence said to end the awkward silence.

"Yeah…? " I said trying to seem like nothing is wrong.

"Are you okay? You haven't said a word to me this whole drive. Please tell me what's wrong. Are you mad at me? Did I do something?"

"It's nothing… I'm fine. Trust me." Well actually he did so something to me… HE GOT ME PREGNANT! And I am sort of mad too at him for the same reason.

"Teddy Hun. I know you. I know when there's something wrong with you. Is it what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well… Yeah… Sort of… I guess you could say that. But I really don't want to talk about it till we get to the cafe. I just don't want you to get into an accident. What I wanted to talk you about is…. Well…" Spencer interrupted me.

"Hun please tell me. I won't crash."

"Babe you don't know what it is… I know you too and I know what I'm going to tell you may make you mad or happy or I don't know. I know it will shock you. Please let's just talk about it when we get the café.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SPENCER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just wish Teddy would tell me what's up. I know her, and I know when something is up with her. It's been an awkward silence this whole ride. I would occasionally make some small conversation, but still it's not the same, I feel like I'm on an awkward first date and I shouldn't be feeling like this. I just wish I knew. I knew what was wrong. What is it that she can't tell me now that I might crash when she does? Wait, is she breaking up with me? No, that can't be it, I love her and she loves me. What could it be? Oh maybe she is on her period and it's just those hormones messing with me. Yeah that has to be it. She is on her period. Don't worry Spencer it's just her period talking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got to the café and now it's nearing the time where I have to tell him. When is the perfect time to tell him? When we order the food? When we are eating? After we eat? I don't know. Wait! Did Spencer just say something to me? Okay I have to stop thinking now and actually start listening.

"Huh Spencer, did you say something?"

"Ugh… yeah sort of. I said what do you want to order?"

"Oh sorry babe… I was just thinking about that" Okay yeah I know I lied but I wasn't lying about the thinking part.

"Teddy, Hun. So what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" He said with concern

"Umm… Well I don't know how to say it." Shit, I have to tell him now.

"Come on, you can tell me anything, I'm your boyfriend. Remember when we said no more secrets when we got back together?"

"Okay well I'm just going to say it then." Okay Teddy you got this you can do it.

"Okay w-well Spence, I'm kind of, umm… h-how s-should I put it… P-pregnant?"

He looked at me and was in shocked.

"Spence?"

"What do you mean pregnant? How did this happen? Wait never mind I know how this happened but still!"

"Well yesterday I took not just one but a few pregnancy test and all of them said I was pregnant. I kind of had a feeling I was because I was late and I'm never late…"

There was silence between us.

"Spence please talk to me."

"Does anyone besides you and me know you're pregnant?"

"No, not really… After I talked to you today I made an appointment to see the doctor for Monday. So really it's just you me, and the receptionist lady who knows I'm pregnant." Oh how I hate saying pregnant.

Spence got up from where he was sitting to hug and kiss me. He said,

"Everything is going to be okay baby. I promise we will get through this together."

"That's all what I really wanted to hear you say. I love you" I smiled and then we kissed again.

"Umm… Spence can you take me home… I kind of lost my appetite, but you can still order something."

"Its okay babe, I kind of lost mine too… Let's go take you home." He wrapped his arms around my waist and we walked out to the car.

On the ride home I couldn't help but think if I should tell my parents today too.

"Umm… Spence?"

"Yes baby" he smiled taking his eyes off the road to look at me.

"I was thinking, Should we tell my parents today? I still have to tell them and I'm nervous. I mean I'm only 17 and pregnant. I'm not even 18 yet so I could pull the I'm an adult thing on them." Spence laughed.

"Spence I'm serious though."

"Teddy, I think we should tell them after you get back from your doctor appointment on Monday. Maybe then you will have some pictures and then you could tell them by using the photos."

"Your right Spence… I'm still freaking out from when I told you earlier."

Spence just dropped me off at my house. I noticed nobody was in the living room or kitchen so I didn't have to worry about lying to anyone. I can't handle this lie anymore. I just feel like screaming it to the world. GUESS WHAT WORLD TEDDY DUNCAN IS KNOCKED UP! I think that would make me feel better but I still don't want it to be real, I don't want anyone to know, I wished I didn't even know to be honest. I'm just happy Spence took it somewhat well.

Later that night I got a text from Spence saying:

I Love you baby and OUR baby… Don't worry I will stand by your side and we will get through it"

I smiled and thought to myself, Man I have the greatest boyfriend and probably the greatest baby daddy.

**OKAY SO I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR… LOVE IT OR HATE IT? ALSO REMEMBER TO GIVE ME A REVIEW c: **


	4. Chapter 4

Monday has finally come. I finally got through the weekend of lies. Today is my first doctor appointment and may be the day I finally tell my parents. Should I just tell Ivy while I'm at it too? I've been anxious all day, waiting for the last bell to ring so I could just get the appointment over with. I was worried something might be wrong with the baby. I was also worried to think I could have more than one baby. But I'm happy I told Spence and he actually wants to go with me to the doctors. He has also been really supportive, unlike most teen fathers.

"Hey Babe" I heard Spence say after school while waiting for him by his car.

"Hey" I smiled and kissed him

"Ready for the appointment?"

"Not really but can you blame me?"

"Okay well we better get going if you don't want to be late."

We were driving and I couldn't help but think about one question over and over. I wonder how Spence actually felt about me being pregnant. I mean I wouldn't blame him if he just wanted to leave me, I would leave me. But he seemed weirdly supportive, maybe because he is expected not to make a dick move? Maybe he actually wanted to get me pregnant. I could have sworn we wore protection, but on the other hand we probably didn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AT THE DOCTORS**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walked into the doctor's office. I couldn't help but almost cry when I saw all the pregnant ladies there. I was now one of those ladies. I can't believe this. Can this be a dream? When will I wake up from this nightmare?

"Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist said

"Hi, umm… My name is Teddy Duncan and I have an appointment with the doctor"

"Okay, please take a seat and we will call you in shortly, but in the mean time you have to feel these papers out."

"Spence, I'm even more scared now…"

As he smiled at me he said, "Hun, there's nothing to be scared about. Remember that I'm here with you. You could be here by yourself, but you're not. I love you."

I smiled and that made me feel better.

"Teddy Duncan" I heard the nurse say. "The doctor is ready to see you. Please go into room 3."

I got up with Spence and my heart fell to my stomach. I got onto the table and then the doctor came in.

"Hello, Miss. Duncan. I'm Doctor Morris. And is this your husband you have here with you today?" The woman said.

"Hi. Umm… no not my husband, he's my boyfriend Spencer."

"Oh sorry, I just thought. Anyways do you know how far along you are and when the last time you had sex was?"

"I had sex about two months ago… and no I have no idea how far along I am." I said nervously.

"Okay we will find out in just a minute. Since the baby is too small to see, we will put this ultra sound wand up your vagina. It will feel weird but it will be fine."

I took off my bottoms and I could tell Spence felt awkward, I mean who can blame him. We are talking about women problems and he is a man. The doctor put the ultra sound wand up me and that is when I heard a heartbeat.

"Okay Miss. Duncan, this is your baby's heartbeat. The baby looks healthy and it looks like you will be having only one baby. You are also about 6 weeks pregnant." Dr. Morris said.

I looked up at Spence and I saw him smiling and almost crying. I was so happy he came here with me. I couldn't image doing this without him.

"I would like to see you back in 5 weeks. Oh I almost forgot, here are your pictures from today's ultra sound."

"Okay. Thanks."

When we got back in the car we both were quiet. I decided I would break the silence.

"Spence… Should we tell my parents today?"

"Yeah, we probably should tell mine while we are at it." He said as he was touching my hand.

"Thank you for coming with me. I couldn't even imagine going through this without you."

"It's my pleasure babe, this is my baby and I'm going to be here for it and its beautiful mommy."

I slapped his arm when he said beautiful...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AT THE HOUSE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got to my house and I don't know how I will do it. This will break their hearts. I can't even imagine what they will do to Spence. We took a deep breath and headed in holding hands. I saw my mom sitting on the couch editing her mommy's blog. Luckily my dad isn't home yet but maybe that was a bad thing. I mean I will have to tell him alone.

"Hey mom"

"Hi Mrs. Duncan"

"Hey kids" Mom said.

"Umm… mom can we talk to you?"

"What about?" she closed her laptop looking concern.

"Well we have to show you something." I handed her the ultra sound photos.

"Umm… Well you are probably wondering why I have those, and let me just say it." I took a deep breath and said, "I'm Pregnant mom."

"What do you mean you pregnant? You can't be pregnant, you are only 17."

I noticed my mom starting to cry and that just made me want to cry.

"Mom please don't be mad, I'm so sorry."

"I'm not mad, I'm disappointed. I don't even know how your dad will take it. I bet he will kill Spencer." She said joking.

"Mom, I think I want to keep the baby. Can I?"

"Sweetie, it is your and Spencer's choice to keep the baby or not. But I don't think you should probably live here with the baby."

When she said that I knew she was right. There wasn't enough room for another baby.

"Mom, can you tell dad for me? I don't think I can do it." I sat next to my mom hugging her.

"Of course sweetie but I don't think you should be home when I do. Can you spend the night with Ivy or someone?"

"Yeah and thanks mom…I'm going to get some clothes and leave before dad gets back."

Spencer and I headed down to my room. We were surprise how my mom took it. But now it was time to tell his parents. His parents never really liked me so I have no idea how they will take it. When I was done packing a few things, I said bye to my mom and we left going to Spence's.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SPECNCER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Teddy and I just got to my house. I was probably more nervous to tell my family than Teddy was telling her mom. I was the only child so I couldn't imagine how they would react. When we walked in I noticed nobody was home yet, so Teddy and I waited till my parents got back.

They were surprised walking in, seeing both me and Teddy sitting on the couch.

"Oh hey Spence and Teddy" my mom said

"Hey kids" my dad said.

"How are you kids doing?"

"Not that great actually mom and dad."

"Oh why is that?" my mom said.

"Well, it started a few days ago when Teddy told me she was pregnant and I was the father." Wow, I can't believe I just said that I thought. I could tell my parents were crushed because I was their only child and they never really like Teddy that much.

"What Spence? Did you just say you got Teddy Pregnant?"

"Ugh. Yeah I guess I did…."

"We are very disappointed in you son. We expect you to take responsibility for what you have done." My dad said.

"I am taking responsibility dad. When I first found out that's what I told her." I looked over at Teddy. She was awful quiet. Then I noticed she was looking at her phone in shock. She then told us she was going to call her mom to talk to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just heard Spencer tell his parents. I was surprise on how well they took it. I mean they never really liked me and now I'm pregnant by their only kid.

I got a text from my mom when Spence was still talking to his parents. She told me that she just told my dad.

M: Hey honey I just told your dad and of course he is pretty upset about it.

I decided I should call her to see what happened, so I got up walked into the kitchen to call her.

"Hey mom"

"Hey honey, did you tell Spencer's mom and dad yet?"

"Yeah, they are still talking to Spence about it. I was wondering how dad took it and if I'm even welcomed back."

"Well honey of course he's upset about. I'm sorry honey but he doesn't want you back. I mean you can come back to get your stuff, but he thinks you should just move out so you don't influence the other kids, such as Charlie. Do you know where you could live?"

"Umm… Not really mom, I don't even know where I'm going to stay tonight to be honest. I think I could stay at Ivy's but I don't know." I noticed Spence's mom walking in to talk to me.

"Hey mom, I kind of have to go. I love you."

"Oh, Hi Mrs. Walsh."

"Hi Teddy. I wanted to talk to you."

"Umm Okay, about what?"

"Well, I over heard you talking to your mother, and I heard your dad basically kicked you out."

"Ugh.. yeah sort of I guess. They really don't want me staying there influencing the others. Oh I almost forgot, would you like to see the ultra sound photos we got today?"

"Sure Teddy." She said smiling at me.

I handed her the photo's and she looked sort of happy. I mean there haven't really been a baby in the family since Spence was a baby.

"The doctor said I'm about 5 weeks." I said to her.

"Anyways, before you showed me the photos I wanted to tell you that you can stay here till you and Spence can figure it all out. I really wouldn't feel comfortable having you out on the streets, but you and Spencer will not be sleeping in the same room."

"Oh thanks Mrs. Walsh. " I said smiling. I was shocked when she said that but I was happy when she did.

"I think I should text my mom telling her I'll be staying here."

T: Hey mom. I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't worry that Spencer's mom offered me to stay here with them till we figure something out.

I went back into the living room to find Spence and his dad done talking. I told Spence what his mom told me, but we know we probably won't be able to stay here, unless they offer.

"Hey Teddy. What did your mom say?"

"I think I'll give you kids some alone time" Mr. Walsh said.

"Well she texted me saying she told my dad and he is pretty upset. So I called her and she told me he doesn't think I should be living there anymore because he doesn't want me to influence the others, like Charlie. But your mom came in and told me I can stay here till we figure something out."

As he hugged me he said, "Oh I'm sorry Hun. It's all my fault."

"Don't say that. It's both of our faults. She also told me I'm welcome back to get all my items but I don't think I'll do that for a while."

"I think I'm just going to take online classes because I don't feel comfortable going to school pregnant. What do you think about that?"

"If you think that's a good idea then I'm all for it." He said smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LATER THAT EVENING**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer's mom made us dinner that night. In my opinion, it felt awkward eating there. After dinner, Mrs. Walsh took me to one of the guest bedrooms where I will be staying. She made me feel welcomed.

"Teddy if you need anything, don't be scared to ask me. I have gone through this so if you have any question just ask me. Okay?"

"Yeah thanks so much. I was actually wondering what you would think if I finish my senior year online. I mean I don't really feel comfortable going to school pregnant with everyone judging me. And I may miss a lot school anyways because of appointments."

"Well as long as you graduate I think it's a good idea." She then hugged me and left my room.

I decided to take my camera out to make a video diary for Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, Teddy here. Well, as you can see I'm not at our house. I'm actually at Spencer's. I'll probably be here for a while too... because I'm pregnant. Dad sort of kicked me out and Mrs. Walsh offered to let me stay here. Anyways promise me one thing Charlie. When you are my age please don't have sex till you are older and out of the house because if you do well I should wish you some Good Luck Charlie."

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR. ALSO TELL ME WHAT GENDER THE BABY SHOULD BE WITH NAME SUGGESTIONS! REMEMBER TO REVIEW THIS TOO.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY SO I'M SKIPPING OVER A FEW WEEKS. BASICALLY THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED. TEDDY STARTED ONLINE SCHOOLING AND SHE TOLD IVY. SHE HASN'T BEEN BACK TO HER HOUSE SINCE SHE TOLD HER MOM. NOW IT'S HER NEXT APPOINTMENT.**

It has been about a month since I told everyone I'm pregnant. I never made a big announcement at school that I was pregnant. So I guess they are the only ones who don't know, I mean besides the counselors. Nobody really questioned me on why I was doing online classes. I was kind of surprise. Anyways, today is my next appointment. I am now about 10 weeks. Spencer has school so it looks like it will be just me going.

When I got to the doctor's office I was surprise with everything going by quick. I was in to see the doctor within 15 minutes which was fast considering last time I came it took about 40 minutes.

"Teddy Duncan, the doctor is ready to see you" the nurse said.

I was remembering last time I was here. I was very nervous walking through the door into my room. But this time I wasn't, I was more excited.

"Hi, Miss. Duncan, how is everything doing? Having much Morning Sickness? Let's check to see how the baby is doing. Please lift up your shirt."

I lifted my shirt up and she put some cold blue gel on my stomach. Then I heard the baby's heartbeat. My heart melted away when I heard it. I was in love with it, with my baby.

"Everything is looking good Miss. Duncan. Do you have any questions concerning the baby?"

"Umm… not really. I think I'm good for now."

"Alright, I would like to see you back in about 6 weeks. The next appointment you will be able to see the gender of the baby hopefully."

"Okay, thanks."

I made my next appointment and texted Spence telling him how it went. I knew he was in class but I couldn't wait to tell him.

T: Hey Spence. I just got out of my appointment and the doctor said the baby is looking good. She also said in my next appointment I will be able to find out the gender of the baby! Love you 3

After my appointment I decided I would go over to my house to see my mom. I missed my mom. I haven't seen her since I told her. All I need is some mom time, with my mom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AT MY HOUSE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I still had my house key so I decided to let myself in. I also decided I probably should bring all my things that I would need with me too.

"Mom are you home?" Teddy said hopefully.

"Teddy is that you?" Mom said.

"Yeah it's me." I saw my mom coming down with Toby.

"Man, Toby got so big since the last time I saw him" which was about a month ago.

"Teddy how have you been? Didn't you have an appointment today?" She came and hugged me.

"Yeah, everything is great! My next appointment I get to see what the gender is! I'm really excited about that."

"Did you get some new ultra sound photos, I'm dying to see them!"

My mom seemed very excited for me. I mean more then when I told her I was pregnant. I handed her the photos and I saw a huge smile on her face, maybe even bigger than mines.

"Oh honey your baby will be so cute!"

"Mom, is dad still upset with me?"

"Yeah he is, just give him time, he can't stay mad at you forever. You are still his little girl."

"So I wanted to get some of my things since I won't be staying here anymore. Is that okay?"

"It sure is Hun."

I went down with my mom. I was looking at my old clothes that I won't be able to fit in soon.

"Mom do you think I'll be able to fit in my old clothes again I mean after a few months when my belly is gone?"

"You know I don't know Hun. I'm sure you will be able to. You will be one hot mom." She said joking.

"Well I think this is enough, I better get going. I love you mom."

"Love you too Teddy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LATER THAT DAY**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got back to the Walsh's house, I noticed Spence was home talking to his parents. I didn't want to interrupt so I headed up to the room where I was staying in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SPENCER'S POV BEFORE TEDDY GOT HOME**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey son, we got a letter for you" I heard my dad say.

I looked at it and it was an acceptance letter from BIPA (Boston Institute of Performing Arts) I opened it and I was surprised I got accepted, but now since Teddy is pregnant, I don't think I can go.

"Dad, Mom, I got accepted." I said excitedly "But I can't go." I said disappointed.

"I know you don't want to leave Teddy and the baby to go to college but I think it would be a good thing for you. I think the baby needs at least one parent with a good job."

"But what about Teddy and the baby, I can't leave them." At that moment Teddy got home, and she didn't bother on saying hi to us. She just ran up.

"Son, I think we can figure something out. You don't have to say if you're going for a little while. So we have time to think. I really don't want you to give up on your dreams."

"Okay dad. I'm going to go up and talk to Teddy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard someone knock on my door and it was Spence! I was so happy to see him finally. I missed him too much even though I saw him this morning.

"Hey Spence." I said smiling at him.

"Hey babe, how was your appointment?" He came sat on the bed and gave me a kiss.

"It was great! Here are some new ultra sound photos I got today." I showed him them and he had a big smile on his face.

"And during my next appointment I get to see what the baby's gender is."

"That's great Hun."

"So what were you and your parents talking about?" I asked

"Ohh well I got an acceptance letter from BIPA."

"Omg, that's wonderful!"

"Yeah, well to bad I won't be able to go, since you are pregnant. It wouldn't feel right to leave you and the baby. My dad said I should go though."

"I think you should go and chase your dreams! Don't stay just for me and the baby. I don't want to be blamed for you not being able to live out your dreams. At least one of us should be able to live it, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess. My dad said we will figure something out. Well I better get going on my homework. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." I hugged him and then he left.

I couldn't help but feel bad. I knew he wanted to go to BIPA because that was all he would talk about when we were applying to college, but sine I'm pregnant he doesn't want to leave me. I just wish there was a way for him to be able to go without leaving me.


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally the weekend, which means I get to spend more time with Spence. He has been very busy lately with school and sports. We haven't even had a lot of alone time. I was seriously needing some time with my boyfriend. We would only see each other maybe a couple hours a day even though we lived in the same house. All the sudden I heard Mr. and Mrs. Walsh yelling for Spence and me to come down because they had something to tell us.

"Hey kids" they said.

"Mom, Dad what did you want to tell us?" Spence said.

"Well.. we were thinking on how we could have you go to college without feeling bad for leaving Teddy and the baby. So we discussed it and if you Spence, go to college then we will pay for it all and pay for you, Teddy, and the baby to live down there. How would you feel about that? This way you can focus on school and get a good job without feeling guilty for leaving them behind to live out your dreams."

"Mom, Dad that is actually a good idea. What do you think about it Teddy?" Spence said smiling.

I thought that was a good idea. I mean I would miss my family who would be in Denver, but I guess I won't see them a lot anyways, or at least my dad who is still pretty upset. And I can't even imagine telling my mom I will be moving with Spence to Boston so he can go to school. Oh well, they told me to move out and basically be on my own and I am. They can't get upset over that can they?

"I think it's a wonderful idea. I mean you won't have to miss out on the life of our baby growing up and you won't have to feel guilty about leaving me."

"Spence but you have to promise you will finish college and get a good job to support your family. Deal?" Spencer's dad said.

"Of course Dad! Don't worry!" Spence then gave his parents a hug. "Thanks I love you guys."

I couldn't but smile thinking how my life will be. In exactly a year I will be living in Boston with my boyfriend and our kid. Wow! That is crazy just thinking of that.

I decided to go up to my room since Spence's parents were done talking to us. After being up here for a bit I heard a knock, knock on my bedroom door. I was surprise to see who it was.

"Dad?"

**I APOLOGIZE FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER. I'M ACTUALLY WORKING ON IT RIGHT NOW! PLEASE REMEMBER TO GIVE ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi Teddy" My dad said.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I was shocked… this would be the last place I would think of seeing him.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you Teddy. I haven't seen you for a whole month and I missed you."

"What did you want to talk about?" like I didn't know. He wanted to talk to me about getting pregnant of course. What would be the other reason for him being here?

"Well, I thought since we never actually had a conversation about you and your situation we could talk now."

"Are you still upset with me daddy?" I know every time I say daddy he always imagine me as a little girl and softens up. Haha I know I'm bad but I don't want him to be mad at me anymore.

His eyes grew bigger when he heard me call him "daddy". "I'm more disappointed than upset with you now."

"Well I understand. I would be too if my kid got pregnant as a teenager…."

"I heard from your mother that Spencer got accepted to BIPA. Is he planning on leaving you with the baby to go?" he asked with some concern.

"Well actually, this morning his parents told us that if Spence goes to college then they would pay for it and for a place for him, me, and the baby to live. But it's only if he finish college and gets a job after he graduates. Spence just couldn't image leaving me with the baby, especially when I have like no one now."

"You still have me, your mom, PJ, Gabe, Charlie, and Toby" Dad said

When he said that I looked at him confused.

"I thought you didn't want me to be around you and the kids. Didn't you say that?"

"Yes, I know I said that but I can't imagine not seeing you ever again. I Love You."

"Oh daddy I love you too." Then we hugged. Oh how I missed his big hugs.

"Daddy did you want to see some ultra sound photos, I don't know if mom showed you already..."

"You know I would love it if you did show me."

"Teddy look at that your baby is going to be so cute."

I smiled when he said that.

"Haha. I know. I can't wait till I get to find out the gender which will be my next appointment. I will be about 16 weeks then."

My dad was here talking to me for about an hour and a half. Then he decided he should go.

"Okay Teddy I think I should probably get going… Don't be scared to come visit or come back home. You are welcomed back if you want to come back anyways.

I smiled when he said that I was welcomed back. It made me happy that he has forgiven me, but I have no idea if he has forgiven Spencer yet. I mean he is the boy who got his daughter pregnant, so I can't blame him.

"Okay daddy, bye"'

After he left Spencer came into my room.

"Hey babe" Spence said climbing onto my bed.

"Hey" I smiled when I saw him come in. He just made me much happier then I was just a few minutes ago when my dad left.

"Why did you dad come over?"

"Well he said he has forgiven me and that he was sorry about basically kicking me out and stuff. But I did play the "Daddy" card on him to make him soften up." I said laughing.

"Haha, good one. I'm happy you two are good now." Spence said and kissed my cheek.

"Well I better go study… I have a big test on Monday I don't really want to fail."

"Okay babe, I'll see you later" I said smiling at him. He always make me happy being around him. It's just so hard to explain how he makes me feel.

I decided after Spence left I should make a video diary for Charlie

"Hey Charlie it's your big sister Teddy here. Well today was kind of a biggy. First off I found out Spence, me, and the baby will move to Boston next fall so Spence can go to college without feeling guilty of leaving me. Second, Dad came over to see me. He finally apologized to me and I guess I would say he doesn't disown me anymore. Just remember if you get in trouble where dad basically disowns you, use the "I'm Sorry Daddy" card on him. Let's just say I used it today, and it helped. Anyways if you get into a situation that dad gets really mad at you well remember just give him time and it will get better and if it doesn't well I should wish you some good luck Charlie.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DECIDED TO SKIP TO TEDDY'S NEXT APPOINTMENT BECAUSE ONE REASON I DON'T WANT TO CARRY THIS OUT TO SO MANY CHAPTERS, I MEAN SHE IS ONLY 16 WEEKS NOW WITH 9 CHAPTERS. ANOTHER REASON IS I JUST COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING I COULD WRITE. SO THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED IN THE MEAN TIME, SPENCER HAS CONFIRMED HIS ACCEPTANCE TO THE COLLEGE AND TEDDY HAS BEEN IMPROVING HER RELATIONSHIP WITH HER DAD AND OTHER SIBLIINGS.**

**ALSO BEFORE I FORGET, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS STORY, MEANS ALOT!**

I'm so excited today. Today is the day I get to see what the gender of the baby is. Since my last doctor visit, I'm starting to actually pop. Spence also decided to not go to school today so he wouldn't miss this exciting moment.

"Teddy Hun. Ready to go?" I heard Spence say to me.

"Yeah, In a sec." I said getting annoyed. I mean don't rush a pregnant lady who will put them hormones on your ass.

"Well, I don't want you to be late."

"Spence we won't, gosh." Right when I said that Spence walk in.

"What Spence?"

"Let's Goooo."

I could tell he was getting impatient.

"Okay whatever let's go then."

When we arrived to the doctor's office I could tell Spence was somewhat nervous. This would be the second time coming here with me since the very first appointment.

"Are you nervous Spence?" I asked while we walked in.

I saw him scratch the back of his head and say "Umm… yeah sort of."

"There's nothing to worry about. The baby is fine. I am fine. Everything is fine. And we get to see what the gender is too!"

When we got inside I checked myself in and they were ready for me right when I got there! That was a nice surprise. I mean normally it would be a 40 minute wait at most.

"Okay Miss. Duncan go into room 2." The nurse said.

"Come on Spence." I said with his arm around me.

"Hello Miss. Duncan, I see you brought your boyfriend this time. Has anything been bothering you lately?" Dr. Morris said.

"Not really." I said biting my lip.

"Okay well that is good. Now please lift up your shirt so we can check the baby." The doctor said.

I lifted my shirt and the nurse put the blue gel on my stomach. Next thing I knew it I was hearing the baby's heartbeat. Every time I hear it, I can't help but smile. I haven't even met my baby yet and I'm in love with it!"

"Look Spence, that's our baby." I said whispering and smiling at him.

"Would you two like to find out the baby's gender today?" Dr. Morris asked

We both nodded.

"As you can see this is the baby's head. Right here are the baby's feet and legs. It looks like you will be having a daughter!" Dr. Morris said.

"Awww… A girl Spence!" I said excitedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SPENCER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the doctor said we will have a daughter, everything just got real. I mean the moment I walked in this room and heard the heartbeat it did. I felt like my life flashed before my eyes. Then I heard Teddy say something to me.

"I know it's great!" I said to her.

I don't really know if it really is great. I mean I'm just a senior in high school. I will have a child here in about 6 months from now. Don't get me wrong or anything, but I do love Teddy and that baby, which I should probably start saying our daughter. It's just a little bit sooner than I expected with having kids.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We would like to see you back here for another check up in about 7 weeks. You will be about 23 weeks by then." Dr. Morris said.

"Okay, thanks."

I made my next appointment and I couldn't be even more excited now. I mean I found out what I'm having. A little girl!

When we got back to Spence's house, we saw his mother sitting on the couch knitting.

"Hey, kids. Did you find out what you are having, so I know what I can knit for?" Mrs. Walsh asked.

"Yeah actually, we are having a girl!" I exclaimed.

"Aww.. That's wonderful kids!" she said.

"Yeah it is mom."

I handed her the new ultra sound photos and I could tell she was excited.

"I think I'm going to go over to see my mom." I said.

"Wanna come Spence?" This would be the first time he saw my mom since I told her we were pregnant. So, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to come. But, I would love it if he did.

"Sure Hun. Let's go"

I was surprised he wanted to come. Anyways we got back in the car and drove over. I knew my dad was still at work so he wouldn't have to have that awkward confrontation with him.

"I hope Gabe, Charlie, and PJ is home. I haven't seen them in forever it feels like." I told Spence. It really did feel like forever I haven't seen them since the weekend before I told my mom.

We finally arrived at my house. When we walked in I saw Gabe and Lauran sitting on the couch.

"Hey Gabe and Lauran."

"What are you doing here Teddy and Spencer?" Gabe said.

"Can't a sister and her boyfriend come over to see you Gabe?"

We both laughed because the truth was I really just wanted to see mom. I didn't really care that much about Gabe.

"Hahaha, real funny. But for real though why you here?"

"Just wanted to see mom… Is she home?" I asked.

"Nope, she actually just left to pick up Charlie."

"Aww okay. We will just wait till she gets back then."

Spence and I decided to go wait in my old room so we weren't intruding on Gabe and Lauran.

"Spence remember the last time you were in my room." Nudging him.

"Of course! How could I forget? It was the best night of my life!" Spence exclaimed smiling.

I blushed when he said it was the best night of his life. But it was truly a night I would never forget, especially with a baby that was conceived on that night.

After about thirty minutes of waiting, my mom finally got back. We walked in the kitchen and saw my mom with Charlie and Toby.

"Hey kids." Mom said.

"Hey mom"

"Hi Mrs. Duncan"

"How was your guys appointment today?"

I picked up Charlie and said, "It was great, and everything is great! We found out what we are having a girl!"

My mom could tell that I was more excited than Spence was. I mean can't blame him, he is stressing out on school, a baby, and college in the future.

"You know Charlie has missed you a lot Teddy. You should spend the day with her one of these days. She hasn't really been getting a lot of attention that you would be giving her if you didn't leave since I have to spend more time with the baby."

I looked at Charlie when mom said that.

"Maybe I will mom. Hey Charlie wanna spend the day with me Friday?"

"Yessy!" Charlie said with a smile. I could tell she was excited.

"Okay well we better get going. I guess I will see you guys Friday. Bye mom"

"By Teddy and Spencer."

When we got back to Spence's his mom had made dinner ready and his dad was back from work. We ate her delicious dinner and talked about our future with everything that will be happening.

After we were done, I decided I would head up to bed because I was tired from the day I had. Right when I was about to go to sleep, I saw Spence walking in to see me.

"Hey babe." He said to me.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I said tiredly. Don't get me wrong I loved being with him, but I was truly tired and wasn't really in the mood of staying up much more.

"What you don't like seeing me now." He joked nudging me.

"Well actually yeah." I said sarcastically

Spence has never really understood when I was being sarcastic with him. So he looked and me and said.

"What?!" he said confused.

"I was kidding of course I love being with you. I wish I could be with you all day every day. I'm just really tired, so what did you want?"

He smiled when I said that. "Well I totally forgot why I came in here now." He said laughing

"Okay well can you go so I can get some sleep? You don't want a cranky pregnant girlfriend tomorrow do you? My hormones will go all ninja on your ass."

"Well, I wouldn't want that, so goodnight baby." He kissed me and walked out closing my door

"Goodnight!"

As I was laying in my bed I couldn't help but think how my life will be 5 years from now. I mean Spence should be graduating college by then. Our kid will then be about 5 years. Will Spence and I still even be together? Will we be engaged? Will we be married? Will we have more than one kid? This was a scary thought to think about. I couldn't imagine not having him in my life, or more especially our daughter's life. I decided I should just clear my mind from everything and just go to sleep.

"Good night baby girl, I love you" I said rubbing my stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

Friday had finally come. It's the day I get to spend with my little sister Charlie. Oh how I miss her. I missed being around her. I texted mom saying I would pick her up from pre-school and then we would spend the rest of the day together. When the clock hit twelve, it was time to pick her up. I decided I would take her out for lunch and maybe go shopping with her.

"Hey, Charlie" I said picking her up to hug her. "How was pre-school today?"

"Hi Teddy! It was good" Charlie said in her cute little kid voice.

"Okay are you hungry, I think we should go get some lunch and then go shopping. Do you like that idea?" I said smiling at her.

"Yessy!"

I drove Charlie to a pizza polar since I was craving pizza all day. I ordered a small pepperoni pizza. When we were eating I got a text from Spence.

S: Hey babe… I got out of school early wanna meet up?

T: Well, if you don't mind being with Charlie too we can.

S: Great! What are you doing right now?

T: I'm actually eating at a little pizza polar with Charlie. I was craving it all day. But after we are done eating we were gonna go to the mall. Wanna meet us there?

S: Sure! Just tell me when you are about to leave.

"Hey Charlie do you mind if we meet up with Spencer?" I said biting my lip. I knew Charlie wanted to spend the day with me and only me, but I wanted to be with my boyfriend too.

"No me don't care" Charlie said

"Okay well let's finish up eating so we can meet up with him."

After we were done eating we got back in my car, Ed, and drove to the mall. I decided I would text Spence when I got there.

T: Hey babe… just got the mall.

I decided while we were waiting for Spence to get here, I would go baby shopping and while I'm at it buy a few things for Charlie. Mom gave me about 100 dollars to spend shopping and 30 to spend on food. So we had enough to get somewhat a lot.

Charlie and I walked into this cute baby store which had clothes for her too. It was perfect. While I was looking, I saw the cutest little clothes for my baby. So, I bought a couple of onesies, some footy pajamas, and two dresses. I didn't want to buy too much for my baby since I was really supposed to spend the money on Charlie.

"Charlie you see anything you like?" I asked her

Charlie grabbed my hand and took me to her section of the store. She showed me a few things she liked. So of course I bought a few things for her from here. I decided I shouldn't spend all the money in this one store so I told her we would go to the toy store next and buy her some toys.

When we were getting checked out the cashier said, "Your daughter is so cute."

When she said that I was like daughter? Ohh, she meant Charlie.

"Actually she is my little sister. I decided we would spend the day together."

"Oh sorry, I just thought…."

"It's okay"

Once I paid for the items I got a text from Spence. I texted him saying to meet me and Charlie at this one toy store.

"Come on Charlie, let's see Spence." I grabbed her hand and we walked to the store.

"Hey Teddy and Charlie." Spence said as he hugged me.

"Hey babe. I just bought the cutest little clothes for our baby. I'll show you later."

Charlie interrupted me and said, "Teddy let's go in!"

"Okay, okay." I said to her "Go pick some toys out."

While Charlie was looking, Spence and I decided to look at some baby toys.

"Aww, Spence this is so cute for the baby." It was a little play mat.

I walked over to Charlie and she was amazed at all the toys. She couldn't make a decision on which toy to get, so I suggested getting a doll.

After buying the items, Spencer said to me…

"I think we should go back to my house and spend the rest of the day there with Charlie."

"Yeah, I think that is a good idea. Come Charlie let's go." I grabbed Charlie's hand and said to Spence, "I'll see you at the house then."

When we got to the house, I took Charlie up to my room.

"Teddy, why you staying here?" Charlie asked.

I couldn't help but look at her. I mean she asked me why I was here. What should I say?

"Umm… Charlie I wanted to be with Spencer, so I decided to live here with him." I bit my lip thinking if that was a good answer.

"But I want you at home, I miss you." She said with a little frown on her face.

"Aww, Charlie I can't come home this is my new home…."

Right when I said that Spence walked in.

"Hey babe…" he said walking in to sit next to me in the bed

I couldn't help but laugh when Charlie went up to Spence and basically told him off for stealing her sister. So quickly I grabbed my video camera and videotaped it. I thought I could have this in one of my video diaries.

"Well, I guess I'm sorry Charlie. Will you forgive me?" Spence said to Charlie acting a bit sad.

"If you give me my sister back I will." Charlie said with a huffy puffy attitude.

"Charlie come on, be nice to Spence. He did nothing to you."I said somewhat laughing.

"B-But he did… he took you away from me."

"He did more to me then to you come on." Nudging at Spence because he knew exactly what I meant.

"Okay fine" Charlie said and went to hug Spence. "I forgive you…"

After a few hours of hanging at the house, I decided to take Charlie back home. When I got to the house I told mom how Charlie basically told Spence off and she laughed.

"I guess I should get going mom, bye!"

"Okay Hunny, bye"

We hugged and then I drove back to Spence's.

When I got back, I decided I would go into Spence's room to apologize to him about Charlie.

"Hey babe, sorry about Charlie." I said starting to laugh

"It's okay, it was actually a bit funny." He said smiling.

We talked for a bit and I decided to leave to let him get to his studying. I decided I should make another video diary for Charlie to tell her about our day.

"Hey Charlie! Today I picked you up from pre-school and we hung out all day…..." I told her about what we did and what happened at Spence's house. "….. Then when Spence came into my room and sat next to me you went up to him and told him off. It was so cute. Here let me show you the clip. *I would edit the clip in later* Anyways Charlie hopefully you will forgive Spence and if you don't then I should wish you some Good Luck Charlie."

I closed my camera and laid in my bed thinking about my day with her. Then all the Sudden I felt the baby move.

"OMG! SPENCE COME HERE" I screamed

"What happened Baby?" He asked with some concern.

"I felt the baby move for the first time! It was amazing." I said smiling.

He came up to me and kissed me.

"I love you baby and our little girl"

"I love you too"

**OKAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE SORY... I KNOW THIS ISN'T THAT GREAT BUT WILL YOU FORGIVE ME? HAHA ANYWAYS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FAST FORWARD A FEW MONTHS FOR THE BABY SHOWER!**


	11. Chapter 11

I am now 6 months pregnant, which means I have 3 months till the baby gets here. Spence and his dad decided to go to Boston to check out the college and to look at houses near the college. I thought it was so nice for his parent's to buy us a house down there.

With the boys out of the house, Ivy has planned me a baby shower. It was at noon today at her house. I was pretty excited for it because I will be able to get much needed baby items, since I don't have a lot. Since I won't be able to go to college, my parents decided to use my college fund to buy me some baby furniture. I was just happy they are starting to help me get items because I don't want the Walsh's to feel like I'm taking advantage of their wealth.

It was now 11:40 so I decided I should probably get going to the baby shower. I arrived at Ivy's and rung the door bell.

"Hey T. come on in" Ivy said.

"Hey Ivy." I said hugging her. When I walked in, the baby shower was an animal print theme, which I shouldn't be surprised about because she loved animal print. But what I was surprised about was how many people came. I mean I never would have thought this many would be here.

"Hey Teddy" Everyone said. All the sudden everyone was coming up to me to hug me.

"So Ivy, what do you have planned today?"

"Well I guessed you will find out." Ivy said being secretive.

I went over the kitchen to get some food, since I was starving. I grabbed enough food to be feeding ten people it seemed like. But don't judge, I'm pregnant and have to feed two people.

After eating, it was time to open the gifts everyone brought me.

The first box I opened was some baby clothing with sayings on them like, "I love my mommy more than my daddy." I could just imagine how Spence will feel when he see's our baby wearing that.

The next box I opened was some more clothes and some baby toys. I spent about an hour opening gifts. Then I decided to head home. I was a bit tired, and my feet were starting to hurt. I give my mom credit for being pregnant. I didn't imagine how hard it would be.

"Thanks Ivy for the party." I said hugging her.

"You're welcome T,"

When I got back to the house first thing I did was head straight to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SPENCER'S POV OF THE DAY**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since today is the last day of being here in Boston, my dad and I are going to look at homes to buy for me, Teddy, and the baby. I still couldn't believe my dad is going to buy me a house. I mean I would have never thought he would and pay for me to go to college at the same time buy me a house.

The first house I saw was a two story house with three bedrooms and three bathrooms. The kitchen was nice and big, which was a good thing. It also had somewhat new appliances so we would not have to replace them. The family room was just right off the kitchen, and it was also big. There was also a dining room, bathroom, laundry room, and a nice big backyard which even has a pool. Upstairs had three bedroom and two bathrooms. All the bedrooms were somewhat big which was nice.

"So dad what do you think of this house?" I asked him

"I think it is a reasonable price house and it is big enough for you, Teddy, and the baby to live here. It is also near the college so you won't have to travel far."

"Yeah, I like it too." I said to my dad. To be honest I would be happy with any house he got me.

"So is this your house?" The realtor asked.

"I think we will take it." I heard my dad say.

I decided to text Teddy to tell her the news.

S: Hey babe, my dad and I found a house and we are buying it. Can't wait for you to see it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next day finding I got a text from Spence. He said he and his dad had found a house near the college. That made me really happy to hear. I was thinking of what we still have to do before the baby got here and the biggest thing I thought was naming the baby.

Spence got home about 1:00 Pm that day. First thing I told him was,

"Spence, I really think we should start thinking of names for the baby." I said.

"Wow not even been home for 10 minutes and already griping at me."

"I'm not griping, it's just the baby will be here in a few months and we don't even have a name picked out yet."

"Okay, well lets go up to my room and we can discuss it." He said. He knew how far he can go with me without pushing my mood swings to full affect, which was very smart on his part. I would be crying and yelling if he said let's do it later.

"Spence these are the names I like: Heather, Mackenzie, Allison, Rebecca, and Jasmine. What names do you like?" I asked him.

"I like these names: Nicole, Brianna, Ashley, Michelle, and Abigail."

"Okay, well I think we should write down all the names we like and draw them from a hat."

"Yeah, let's do that. That seems like a smart idea." Spence said smiling at me.

We wrote down the names and I drew them from the hat.

"Okay the two names I picked are Heather and Nicole." I said.

"Hun those names actually go together in my opinion" Spence said smiling at me.

"Your right they do. So what should be the first name?"

"I like how Heather Nicole Walsh sounds, do you Hun?"

"Me too. Yay! We got this done"

"I love you Teddy" I heard Spence say. I always love it when he says that. It makes me so happy.

"I love you too! Let's go tell your parents what we are naming the baby."

We went down to the kitchen where Spence's parents were talking.

"Hey mom and dad." Spence said. "We decided the name for the baby."

"Oh that's great what is it?" His mom said.

"The baby's name is Heather Nicole Walsh." I said

"Oh I love that name! It's cute." His mom said.

I decided to leave the room to text my mom what the baby name is.

T: We decided on the name for the baby mom. It is Heather Nicole Walsh!

M: Oh Teddy, that is a great name!

I went up to my room and laid on my bed because I felt the baby kicking.

"Damn. Why are you kicking so hard? Do you hate your mommy already?" I laughed.

I saw Spence looking at me.

"Who are you talking to?" Spence Asked.

"Well, I'm talking to the baby because she is kicking me so hard."

"Hahaha.."

"Spence it's not funny. Do you want to feel the baby kick? Put your hand right here,"

This would be the first time he felt the baby kick.

"Oh wow, she is kicking pretty hard here." He said joking.

"You are so mean." I said kicking him in the side of the stomach.

"Owe babe."

"Yeah, how do you like that?! That's how it feels to me each day"

"Aww… I'm sorry. I love you Beautiful!"

He then kissed me and we made out till it was time to eat dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

I am now 7 months pregnant, which means I am two months away from having the baby. As my due date nears, I am getting more anxious. I am starting to get more uncomfortable as my belly gets bigger too. I have gained about 8 pounds from being pregnant. I have just finished online schooling early so I can just relax during my last few months of being pregnant. Spencer has been finishing his last few months of school up. He has been very stressed out lately with everything going on. Today is going to be my last doctor appointment before I have the baby.

Since Spence is in school, I decided to go to the appointment alone. I didn't want him to miss anymore school since it's ending the end of the year. So I got in Ed, my car, and drove to the doctors. When I arrived, I signed myself in and I waited for about 15 minutes before they called me in.

"Hello, Miss. Duncan. How are you feeling? Are you excited for the due date nearing?" Dr. Morris asked.

"I've been feeling more uncomfortable actually as my due date nears. I'm actually very excited for the baby to come. I just can't wait!"

"Okay, well that is good. You will start getting Braxton Hicks very soon. They will feel like contractions, but they aren't. Don't worry when you start feeling them, it is just the baby starting to position herself to come out. Let's see how they baby is doing."

"Okay" I lifted my shirt and the nurse put the blue gel on my stomach.

"Your baby is looking good. You have gained about 8 pounds correct?" Dr. Morris Asked.

"Yes about. Is that healthy?" I asked concern

"Of course if you gain too much it's not good and if you gain too little it is also bad. You gained a good amount."

"Okay." I said smiling.

"Here are your new ultra sound photos and this is your last appointment. So when you go into labor just call me." Dr. Morris said.

"Okay Thanks.

I wanted to see PJ, so I decided to text him to meet me at moms.

T: Hey PJ can you come over to moms now? I wanna see you.

PJ: I'm actually over here right now watching Toby and Charlie.

T: Kay, I'll be there in a few minutes.

I got back in my car and drove to my moms. But on the way, I was craving a giant milkshake, so I decided to go to Foster Freezes to get a milkshake. When I got to my moms, I saw PJ sitting on the couch holding Toby and watching the Gurgles with Charlie.

"Hey sis, how ya doing?" PJ said.

"Hey, I'm doing okay I guess.. Just feeling uncomfortable lately. Now I understand why mom was such a pain at this point of her pregnancies."

"Can I hold Toby PJ?"

"Sure sis. You want anything to eat? I can make whatever you want."

"I'm good for now… I just bought a giant milkshake."

PJ handed me Toby.

"Man I can't believe he is almost one year old. He is growing up so fast." I said to PJ

"Yeah I know… soon you will be saying that about your baby."

"I know… I don't want her to grow up so fast when she is born."

"PJ can I ask you something?" I looked down at Toby

"Sure sis what is it?"

"Do you think I'll make a good mom?"

"I think you will be an awesome mom… why are you questioning yourself?"

"I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared I will screw her up."

"Remember when mom had Charlie and she went back to work?"PJ said.

"Yeah… dad dropped her…?"

"Not that part when she got home from the hospital. She was upset calling herself a bad mom and she shouldn't have gone back to work. Then we said to her we would help her raise Charlie and if she gets screwed up along the way we all would take responsibility for it."

"What is your point PJ?"

"Well, you have been a big part of Charlie growing up and do you think she is screwed up?"

"No, but…" PJ interrupted me.

"There's no buts, you will be and awesome mom."

"But I won't have anyone helping me. I mean Spence will be in college and will have to focus more on his studies then the baby so I can't ask for much help from him. There is also nobody in Boston, so I will be the only one raising the baby."

"Teddy don't worry about a thing. You will do great! You have had a lot of practice on Gabe, and Charlie when they were babies and now Toby." PJ said as he hugged me.

"Thanks PJ. When did you become an awesome big brother?"

"When I dropped out of college" PJ said quickly

"YOU WHAT?! Mom and dad will be so mad…"

"Teddy don't worry I have a plan, I want to go to culinary school. College just wasn't my thing and I'm good at cooking and love doing it."

"Well that is actually a good plan. So when are you going to tell them?"

"Maybe after you have the baby, when they are happy."

"Hmm... well good luck with that."

"Owe…"

"Why did you say owe Teddy?"

"Oh it was just the baby kicking… she kicks so hard. You want to feel?"

"Sure." PJ said.

"Okay put your hand right here."

"Oh wow, that seems painful."

"I know..."

"Well I think I better get going. Bye PJ Love you."

"Okay Teddy. Bye"

"Bye Charlie and Toby."

**SO I HAVEN'T REALLY MENTIONED PJ IN THE STORY SO HERE HE IS HAVEING A BROTHER SISTER MOMENT. THE BROTHER SISTER MOMENT IS "FROM ALL FALL DOWN" WHEN TEDDY IS UPSET OVER SPENCER LEAVING. SO I CHANGED FROM HER BEING UPSET OVER SPENCER TO HER QUESTIONING HERSELF AS A MOM. I ALSO ADDED THE PART WHERE PJ DROPS OUT OF COLLEGE AND TELLS TEDDY WHICH IS ALSO FROM "ALL FALL DOWN" I REALLY APPRECIATE EVERYONE WHO IS READING MY STORY!**


	13. Chapter 13

April has gone by really fast. Now it was May. I have exactly a month till I give birth to my baby girl, Heather Nicole. When I first got my Braxton Hicks, Spence was freaking out because he thought the baby was coming that day. I thought it was cute how Spence was when he thought I gone into labor. But one thing the Braxton Hicks made me realize was that I should have my hospital bag all packed. So I needed to pack clothes to come home in and clothes for the baby to come home in. I can't believe my Heather will be here in less than a month.

Spence has just finished his finals last week and now he is prepping for graduation which is tomorrow, May 30th. I am disappointed I won't be able to walk with my class but its okay I guess. I defiantly didn't want to walk 8 months pregnant with thousands of people watching me. What if my water broke on stage? Oh well, at least I won't have to worry about it. I'm just happy I will be able to go to the ceremony so I can at least be part of that and see my friends graduate. I wonder who the valedictorian will be. Who am I kidding I bet it is Victor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **FRIDAY NIGHT**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I decided to look through my high school yearbooks, so I looked through my freshman one first. I was remembering when I met Spence. He was sitting next to me in my Bio class. Four years ago I would have never thought I would be having Spencer Walsh's kid never the less even be pregnant. I couldn't help but think all I went through my high school year. I have gone through the goods and the bads. I remember when my family and I went to the mountains and a psychic said I would meet my true love and then Spence showed up. I thought she was crazy to be honest but I guess she was correct. Was Spencer my true love? Or should I say is Spencer my true love? I just couldn't believe it since he did cheat on me. Oh how he cheated on me. Well one good thing did come from that, I am now good friends with Skylar and did I mention PJ and Skylar are back together?

As I was remembering my high school experience, Spence walked in to see me.

"Hey babe." Spence said to me.

"Hey..." I said smiling to him

"What are you doing in here?" Spence asked.

"Oh nothing, looking through my high school yearbooks and just remembering some of my high school moments."

"It was crazy, don't you think, our high school years?"

"Yeah it was… You know when I first met you in Bio class I would have never thought I would be having your kid or even be pregnant right now. Now look at us." I said smiling.

"Are you excited for tomorrow Spence?"

"I am, but I think I am more scared. I mean tomorrow will be us no longer being considered" kids" but adults. Then the next step is college. I just wish I was still in that freshman Bio class." Spence said laughing.

"Right, that would be a good position to be in right now if you think about it." I said looking down at my stomach. "But we were no longer considered "kids" when you got me pregnant." I said to him.

"Yeah your right. Hey remember when you thought me and Ivy were dating." Spence said

"Haha… yeah I like totally freaked out during the testimony during our law class." We both started to laugh remembering that moment.

"Or how about the school's talent show in freshman year." Spence said trying to make me relive it.

"OMG, Spence don't even remind me of that! That was so embarrassing." I said face palming myself.

"It was more embarrassing for me since you were my girlfriend at the time." Spence said

"I feel like when Heather is older, we could tell her so many funny high school moments we had."

"Right, but not the bads ones like when I cheated on you." Spence said.

"Why not? Now that I think about it, it was funny because Skylar poured Smoothies on you and I shoved a cake on your head." I said laughing.

As we were remembering our high school experience we both finally fell asleep in my bed. This would be the second time sleeping together in I guess 9 months now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SATURDAY MORNING**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was finally Saturday morning, the day I get to see my boyfriend and BFF, Ivy graduate. I woke up finding him next to me. I couldn't be happier than seeing him first thing I woke up.

"Hey gorgeous" Spence said to me.

"Hey handsome"

"Ready for graduation Spence?" I asked him as he was waking up.

"Not really, I don't want to graduate yet."

"Stop complaining, at least you are not fat and pregnant. At least you get to walk unlike me…" I said to him.

"Yeah… but you are not fat you are pregnant…well we better get ready since graduation is at 12:00."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AT GRADUATION**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe that today is graduation. I wish I was able to walk with my class but oh well, I will get through it. I'm just happy I'm at least able to see my friends graduate and watch the ceremony I would have been in. When I saw the graduation class walk out I couldn't help but feel somewhat sad that I wasn't walking with them. The speech that Victor gave the graduating class was really sweet. I couldn't help but think what Victor has done for me over the past year. I mean he helped me get a good score on the SAT's and he just helped me study in general. I couldn't help but start crying towards the end of his speech.

When they started calling the name's up to get their diplomas I was disappointed I would be unable to do that. Then I heard them call Ivy.

"Ivy Wentz"

***CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP*** "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO IVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! GOOO GET IT GUUUUUUUUUURLLLL" I couldn't help but cheer as loud as I could when they called Ivy's name. She has been my BFF ever since Pre-K. Now look at her, she is graduating!

Now they are calling the honor roll students, which Spence is in, what I would have been in. Then I heard Spencer's name being called.

"Spencer Walsh"

***EVERYONE STARTS SCREAMING IN THE GRADUATING CLASS * **WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

It seemed like everyone in the graduating class cheered when Spence went up. I mean Spence was the school's jock basically. He was the star basketball player, he played volleyball, and more.

At the end of graduation everyone threw their hats up in the air. When it was over, first thing I did was to find Ivy.

"AHHH, IVY YOUR GRADUATE!" I screamed as I hugged her.

"WE FINALLY MADE IT T!" Ivy said.

Then I saw Mr. and Mrs. Wentz come to us.

"How about we get a picture of you girls at graduation?" Mr. Wentz said.

After we took the picture, I saw Spence coming over to us.

"CONGRATS BABY!" I said excitedly then we kissed.

Spence then put his graduation hat on my head.

"How about a picture of you three now?" Mr. Wentz said.

I was in the middle of an Ivy and Spencer sandwich. I felt so loved. After we took the picture, I saw Mr. and Mrs. Walsh walking over to Spence and us.

"Come on kids; let's get a picture of you guys together." Mr. Walsh said.

"Okay honey now you and Spence." His dad said to his wife.

"I can't believe our baby boy just graduated." I heard Mrs. Walsh say.

"Hey Victor congratulations!" I said when I saw him.

"Hey, Teddy. Wow you got so big from the last time I saw you. When was that, in September?"

"I guess so, it doesn't seem that long ago…"

"Anyways thanks for helping me study in Junior year."

"It was my pleasure Teddy, anyways I better get going Bye!"

"Bye."

"Hey, T I better get going. I'll see you when you have the baby if not sooner okay?" Ivy said hugging me.

"Yeah, okay. Love you Ivy!"

"Love You T, Bye!"

I decided to make the graduation photo I had of two of favorite people as my phone screen saver. Now every time I use my phone, I will see them and smile. While Spence and his family decide to go out to lunch I wanted to go home and rest. I mean my feet were starting to kill me. I went into my bed when I got back resting for a bit till Spence came back.

He woke me up with a kiss.

"Hey baby." He said

"Hey." I said to him slowly waking up.

"I love you."

"I love you too"


	14. Chapter 14

It was two in the morning when I woke up finding myself wet. I wasn't sure why I was all wet and why my bed was wet until I realized my water broke. I got up and ran to Spence's room to wake him up.

"Spence, Spence! Wake Up!" I said shaking him.

"Huh, what time is it?" he said going back asleep.

"Spence please don't fall back asleep. It's important. My water broke!"

Right when I said that he woke up and slowly sat up in bed.

"Wait did you just say your water broke? Does that mean we are having the baby?" he said now concerned.

"Ughh.. Yeah. That's what happens when your water breaks Spence. Please get up and call the doctor to let her know."

"Okay, Okay... just give me the number to call." Spence said while getting up to change.

I quickly got the number from my phone for him to call. When he was calling I decided I should change real quick so we can just go.

"Okay, Hun. She is going to meet us at the hospital. Should I wake up my parents to tell them?"

"No, just call them in the morning or just text them. Can we go?"

"Yeah let's go."

We got into Spence's car and started driving to the hospital.

"Spence I'm scared…" I said looking at him.

"Everything is going to be alright babe. I promise."

It felt like forever when we finally arrived at the hospital. We went inside and they had a room ready for us. A nurse told me to change into a hospital gown and then she put an IV in me when I got into bed.

"Spence can you hand me my phone. I want to text Ivy."

"Yeah… Sure."

T: Hey Ivy, I wanted to tell you my water broke and I will be having the baby later today. I am at the hospital right now. Text me back when you read this. Wish me luck.

As I finished up the text, my doctor came in the room.

"Hello Miss Duncan. So are you ready to have this baby?" Dr. Morris asked.

"I don't know… I guess so. No turning back now." I said still very tired.

"Okay well you are about two centimeters dilated so you have a long way to go. Try to get some rest. You will need it."

"Okay... Thanks."

"Spence you don't have to stay with me, you can go back home if you want."

"No, I'm going to be by your side through this all." He said holding my hand.

"Well I think you should still go back home and get some sleep, I probably won't have the baby till nine."

Right when I said that I got a text from Ivy that read:

Ivy: OMG T, You are having the baby! I'm coming right now to see you!

"Spence what if Ivy is here with me? Would you feel more comfortable to leave me to get some sleep then?"

"Well I guess, at least I will know you won't be alone."

"Okay fine. I'll come back in a few hours to see you. Bye Love." He kissed me then he left.

I was happy I got Spence to leave the hospital. I mean don't take it the wrong way but I loved how he wanted to be by my side, but I knew he needed sleep. He has been so stressed out lately.

"IVY! You got here so quick."

"Hey T. When I got your text I ran. Where's Spence?" Ivy asked.

"I told him to go home and sleep. I'm only two centimeter dilated and I have to be at ten to be able to have the baby."

"Gurl then why am I here?"

"Because you love me and wanted to be here." I said laughing.

"Okay, that is true. You are my BFF. I would fly across the world to be with you if you needed it. Remember when I took like a five hours bus ride to the mountains because you were having love problems."

"Haha, yeah you were so mad at me." I said laughing.

"Well, you know I don't do the cold well."

"Hahaha, right."

"Want to be in the room with me when the baby is born?" I asked Ivy

"You really want me to?" Ivy asked shocked.

"Of course! I would love it if I had two of my favorite people in here with me!" I said to Ivy

"Aww. T you are making me feel so special now."

"I think I should probably get some sleep. You should too Ivy. Sleep on that chair." I said pointing over next to me."

"I'll try to but, I am going to try to stay up as long as I can."

"You are the best BFF. You know that?"

"Yeah.. I know."

I closed my eyes and started to sleep. When I woke up, it was four in the morning. The contractions were getting worse and worse.

"Owe." I almost screamed.

"Ivy can you get the nurse to see if I could get the epidural yet?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute."

Ivy came back with the anesthesiologist who said I was dilated enough to get it.

"Hello Miss. Duncan, I will be the person to give you the epidural. Please sit up and lean into your friend so I can get the needle in."

"Okay." I sat up and leaned into Ivy. Getting the epidural did hurt, but not as bad as the contractions.

"Okay, done. Let me help you lay back down." He said.

"Thanks so much!"

Once I got the epidural my doctor came back in to check on me.

"How are you doing Teddy?" Dr. Morris asked.

"Better now since I got the epidural."

"That's good. It looks like you are four centimeters dilated. It looks like you will be having the baby by ten this morning. Try to get more sleep, the more you get the better you will be off!"

"Okay great! And I real try to get as much as I can."

"Ivy try to get some sleep when I'm sleeping okay?"

"Yeah, I'll try to."

"Wait before I go back to sleep I want to make a video dairy for Charlie. Can you hand me my camera?"

"Yeah, here T."

"Hey Charlie, It's Teddy here with Ivy at the hospital. Guess what! I will be having the baby real soon. I also just got the epidural a few minutes ago because the contractions were starting to hurt real bad. Anyways you should probably wish me some Good Luck Charlie because I will need it!"

I turned off the camera and handed it to Ivy so I could go back to sleep.

When I woke back up I saw Spence was back, which made me happy.

"Hey Spence" I said slowly waking up.

"Hey Hun. How you feeling?"

"Better than I was a few hours ago. Right Ivy?"

"Oh yeah... you should have seen her. She was screaming at the top of her lungs." Ivy said Joking.

"Hahaha…. Sure I was Ivy."

I checked my phone and it was six in the morning. The doctor came back in to see how I and the baby were doing since I was awake again.

"Okay let's see how far along you are." Dr. Morris said.

"You are now about seven centimeters. Looks like you will be having the baby in a few hours hopefully"

When she said few hours my hurt fell to my stomach. I almost couldn't help but cry when she said that. I mean I will bring a child into the world in probably four or less hours. I will soon be a mom, wow a mom. That's hard to believe.

"Everything will be fine Hun." Spence said to me.

"Hey Spencer look at this photo I took of Teddy when she was sleeping." Ivy said.

"Ivy! Why were you taking photos of me."

"Well, I got bored….sooooooooooo."

"Well turn on the TV like a normal person would do next time."

"I didn't want to wake you up though. Sorry for being considerate." Ivy said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**FEW HOURS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now eight in the morning, which meant in probably an hour or maybe less I will have the baby.

When I woke back up, I noticed Spence and Ivy fell asleep together. OMG, I should take a picture of this since Ivy was taking pictures of me sleeping. I grabbed my phone and took a few. Right when I did I texted one to both Spence and Ivy.

"Spence, Ivy wake up! I wanna show you two something" I said to them.

"Show us what?" Spence said tiredly.

"Check your phones to find out." I said. For being in labor I actually felt good. I mean I had some pressure but it was bearable.

"OMG, T!" Ivy said "How many did you take?"

"Well… let's just say that is just one of many." I said laughing.

When Spence took his phone out to see what it was, he noticed he had a text from his mom wondering where we were. He texted his mom saying this:

M: Teddy and I are at the hospital because she gone into labor at two in the morning and we didn't want to wake you and dad up.

After Spence texted his mom, Dr. Morris came in.

"Okay Teddy. It's time to push the baby out. Are you ready?"

"Not really, but let's do it and get it done with."

"Ivy come on this side of me please? And Spence stay on this side of me."

"Okay T." Ivy said.

"When I say push you push okay? The nurse will count how long to push for okay?"

"Yeah... I got it." I said nervously. I couldn't imagine what was going through Spence's head at this moment.

"Okay Teddy Push."

The Nurse in the background: 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…

"Okay Teddy that was good. Let's get another big push."

The Nurse"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…

"One more push now Teddy and the baby will be pulled out."

All of the sudden I heard the crying sound of my daughter and I started to cry. The next thing I knew it they baby was in my arms.

"Awww… Spence look at her!"

Spence leaned his head down to kiss me. "Ivy can you take a picture of us?" Spence Asked.

"Sure. Hand me your phone." Ivy said.

"I'm going to text my parents and your parents this photo of the baby and us okay Teddy?"

"Yeah… do whatever you want." I didn't really care what Spence did now. I just was too in love with my baby.

"Ivy want to hold her?"

"I would love to T!"

I handed Ivy baby Heather. After holding her for a few minutes Ivy decided to leave because she was tired.

"Bye T. I'll see you and the baby later."

"Okay Bye!"

"Awww.. look at my two beautiful girls." Spence said.

"Here Spence hold her. I kind of want to go back to sleep now. I am exhausted." I handed Spence Heather and fell right asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

When I woke back up it was noon. For a second I was thinking, was me having the baby a dream or did it really happen? I looked over and saw the baby lying next to me in a little baby hospital bed. I decided to pick her up since I haven't really spent time with her.

"Awww.. Hi baby girl. I'm your mommy." I said softly to her.

A nurse walked in to see me awake and said, "How about we feed her now?"

"I don't know how to though." I said pretty embarrass.

"It's okay I will help you. All new mothers have trouble with that."

The nurse helped hook the baby onto my boob and then left to give us some privacy. After a few minutes, the nurse came back in to help me burp the baby.

"Okay to burp the baby, just hold her up and pat her back gently. Like this."

"Okay. Thanks so much."

When she, left I decided to text Spence to see where he went. Right before I text him, I noticed I had a lot of text messages unread of people mainly congratulating me. After I was done reading them I was about to text Spence, when he walked in.

"Hey, look at my two gorgeous girls." He said smiling holding a coffee.

"Hey, look at my handsome man." I said smirking.

He came over to kiss me and said."About time you woke up. Your family and my family came to visit when I sent them a text to tell them. You can see they brought us stuff. This was also the first time I saw your dad since you got pregnant. That was such an awkward confrontation."

"Oh really, you should have woke me up! I didn't even notice all that stuff till now when you mentioned it. When I'm holding the Heather I don't care about anyone or anything in the room with me. It feels like it's just her and me together." I said looking down at her.

"Oh, I see how it is now. You don't care about me? He said joking.

"Well, to be honest…."

"What?!"'

"I'm kidding gosh. I love being with you."

"Good… Because you are stuck with me."

"That's a relief; I thought I would be stuck with some high school graduated jock. Oh wait that's you!"

All the sudden I heard the baby make a little sound.

"I totally forgot I was holding her Spence. You know I can't believe I have a baby, or should I say we have a baby." I said looking down smiling at her.

Spence came and sat next to me in my bed and I handed her to him.

"Yeah, I know. I guess she is my little graduation present. Huh. Teddy." Spence said smiling down at her.

"You're right. I totally forgot you graduated yesterday!"

At that moment I got a text from PJ.

PJ: Hey sis you awake? I heard you had the baby. I want to come meet her!

T: Yes come! I'm dying for her to meet her awesome uncle!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**30 MINUTES LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey sis" I heard PJ say walking into my room.

"Hey PJ!" Spence and I said.

He walked over and hugged me. I decided to hand Heather to him to hold.

"Here PJ, you can hold her." I said smiling to him.

"She is so cute Teddy. You will make such cute babies." He said laughing.

"I know even if I have an ugly baby daddy, they would still be cute!" I said nudging Spence when I said that.

"What now I'm ugly Babe?"

"Maybe." I said smiling and laughing.

"PJ your sister has been so mean to me today! First she says she doesn't care about me and now I'm ugly." Spence said.

PJ couldn't help but laugh. He knew his family didn't care much about Spence, but I was the last person he would think would say that.

"I was joking gosh!"

"It still hurts." He said fake crying

"Grow up Spence, I don't need to raise two babies." I said pushing him off the bed.

"Yeah sis kick him to the curb." PJ said. We both laughed.

Next thing I knew it, Spence's parents walked through the doors. They were confused on why Spence was on the floor.

"Spence get up and stop acting like a kid." His dad said to him.

PJ and I couldn't help but laugh because they didn't know I pushed him off the bed.

"Dad, you don't know what just went down with us."

"Doesn't matter stop acting like a kid, when you have a kid."

"That's what we told him Mr. Walsh." PJ and I said shaking our heads at Spence like we were disappointed at him.

PJ handed Mrs. Walsh Baby Heather and then he came to sit next to me in bed.

"So did you tell mom or dad yet PJ? About college?" I asked. He did say to me that he would probably tell them when I had the baby, which I did.

"Not yet. I haven't even talked or seen them yet today."

"Don't worry PJ. At least you have a plan. A good plan at that too!" I said hugging him.

"Yeah, well I better get going if I want to tell them." PJ said.

"Okay bro, love you!" I said hugging him.

"Love ya sis. Bye!"

"So when did the doctor say you can take her home?" Mrs. Walsh asked.

"Umm... tomorrow right Spence?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

After visiting us for an hour they decided they should probably leave.

"We will see you kids at home tomorrow." His parents said handing me Heather.

"Alrighty Bye!" I said to them

"Bye son, don't act like a baby when we are gone now."

"Yeah Spence. Don't make me get Ivy on your ass." I said joking at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't worry dad I won't." Spence said. Then they left.

"Hmmm… now it's just you, me, and the baby. What shall I do to my baby mama." Spence said jumping onto my bed tackling me.

"Don't hurt the baby Spence! Get off me." I said pushing him with one arm.

"Here give me the baby to put in the baby bed."

I handed Spence the baby and he started tackling me again.

Next thing I knew it my parents was standing at the door.

"What are you kids doing?" My mom asked.

I pushed Spence off me and onto the floor again." Well, we were tackling each other I guess because I was what he calls it being mean to him. So when his parents left he decided to tackle me and yeah…"

"Well it looked like Teddy was winning." I heard my dad say.

"Ha, I know I was." I said smirking at Spence.

"Well, we wanted to see how you were doing Teddy. PJ said he  
saw you and that you were awake."

"Yeah, he came like an hour ago or something."

After staying for an hour just talking they decided to leave. It was about 4:30 now, alone with Spence, me, and the baby again.

"Spence can you get me some food. I'm like starving." I said to him.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Anything…. I just need something to eat."

I was finally alone with my daughter again. I just needed some alone time with her now, without Spence. I will be with him enough as it is.

"Hey, baby girl. It's just you and mommy now. No daddy, no aunts and uncles, and no grandparents." I said smiling at her.

"I love you." I said kissing her forehead

I fell asleep with Baby Heather in my arms. When Spence got back, he picked up Heather and said.

"I love you my little angel. I will never let anyone hurt you."

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I APOLOGIZE FOR HAVING SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT IT'S ONLT SHORT BECAUSE MY LAST ONE WAS PRETTY LONG. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING MY STORY!**


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up the next morning realizing that I get to bring Heather home. Wow, I get to bring home my daughter, I thought. I knew I would miss the nurses helping me with her but I'm just ready to go home. I think I should make a video diary before I leave.

"Hey Charlie, it's your big sister Teddy here. Guess what?! I just had Heather yesterday and I get to bring her home today! I am so excited but scared at the same. I mean I loved all the help I was getting here and now it will be me, Spence, and the baby. Oh look Charlie, its Spence bringing Heather in.***Points camera at them*** Anyways before I go wish us some Good Luck Charlie." ***Turns camera off***

"Hey Hun. Ready to go?" Spence asked.

"Yeah let me change. Can you go sign me out?"

"Yeah..." He handed me Heather and I laid her on my bed while I changed into some sweats. Then I changed Heaths into an outfit.

When I was done I saw Spence walking in. "Ready now babe?"

"Yeah let's go."

Spence and I grabbed everything and took the elevator down. When we got into the car I asked Spence, "Hey Spence, can you stop at Starbucks and get me some coffee?"

"Yeah, we can do that."

When we got to Starbucks, I decided to stay in the car with Heather while Spence went in to get my coffee. When Spence left Heather started to cry.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Heather Screamed

"Shhh, baby girl please don't cry for mommy." I said taking her out of the car seat.

"Oh, you are probably hungry aren't you?" I realized I didn't feed her this morning because I was too excited to get home.

"It's okay we will be home in a few minutes so you can eat." I said rocking her.

When Spence got back he handed me my coffee and asked, "Why did you take her out of her car seat?"

"Well, Spence when she is screaming at you, what eles can you do?" I said.

"Can we just hurry up and get home. I realize she is probably hungry because I haven't fed her yet." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, we will be there in a few minutes." Spence said smiling at me.

I put Heather back in the car seat and we left. As soon as I knew it we were back home, well back at Spence's home. Not really my home now is it?

When we got inside the house I walked up to my room with Heather. I sat on my bed and began feeding her. Then Spence came in looking all jealous.

"How come she gets boobs and I don't?" Spence said joking.

"Spence stop it. I'm feeding her. I'm not in the mood to be joking around with you."

"I'm just saying…."

"Spence last time you got boobs we got pregnant." I said

"Good point. I don't want another Heather till I graduate college." He said laughing.

After she was done eating I burped her and laid her down next to me in my bed.

"Spence can you leave?"

"Why? You sick of me already?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"No, you know I love you, it's just I was going to sleep with Heather... I'm tired and she is already falling asleep." I said lying next to her.

"Well, that's mean. I feel left out. Can I sleep with my two favorite girls?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Okay… just to make you happy." I scooted over and we laid with Heather in the middle of us.

"Love you babe." He said as he got into my bed.

I smiled and said, "Love you too."

We got about thirty minutes of sleep before Heather woke up crying. I woke up and picked her up.

"Baby girl, why are you upset? You are going to wake up daddy. Do you need a diaper change?" I said quietly.

I got up with her and changed her diaper. After I was done I rocked her back to sleep and went back to sleep myself.

I woke back up seeing Spence had gotten up and probably took the baby so I could rest more.

"Hey Spence" I saw him downstairs sitting on the couch with his mom holding Heather.

"Hey Hun." He said putting his arm around me when I sat next to him.

"She is such a good baby. I remember when Spence was a baby he was awful. He would cry for no reason at every hour of the day." Mrs. Walsh said.

"Oh Spence, nothing has changed. You need to learn to stop giving your mom a hard time." I said nudging him.

"I think I shall go make dinner." She said handing me the baby.

"Spence she is going to look just like you in my opinion." I said looking down at my sleeping daughter.

"I hope not, I don't want her to look like her "ugly" dad."

"You do realize I was joking when I said that. Don't you?" I said laughing

"It still hurts!"

"Well, I'm sorry you can't take a joke Spence." I said with a smirk.

As Spence took the baby out of my hand and laid her on the chair he said, "And I'm sorry for what I'm about to do to you right now." He said with a smirk grabbing me and started tackling me to the floor. "We never finished what we started at the hospital."

"Oh it's on babe."

When we were tackling each other, Mrs. Walsh walked in and said, "Spencer! What are you doing to Teddy? She just had a baby. Leave her alone."

"Yeah Spence! Stop it." I couldn't help but laugh at how Spence was getting in trouble for everything when it was sometimes my fault.

I got up and decided I should put my daughter in her crib to sleep. After I put her in her crib Spence came in.

He picked me up and threw me on my bed. He came on top of me and said, "How is it I'm the only one who gets in trouble when we both are doing it?"

"Because they expect more from their son, and they don't want you to act like a dick towards me." I said laughing.

He kissed me and laid next to me in my bed, where we stayed till it was time to eat.

After dinner, Spence decided to sleep with me and the baby in my room so he can help get her in the night when she cries.

"Goodnight Babe." He said kissing me.

"Goodnight." I said kissing him back.

"Goodnight baby girl."I said to Heather while putting her in her crib. "Try not to cry at every hour of the night like your daddy." I kissed her on the forehead and cuddled next to Spence, till we fell asleep.

***12:30 IN THE MORNING***

Heather was screaming, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

I kicked Spence and said, "Babe please get her for me."

"No, you… I'm going back to sleep."

"SPENCER!" I said kicking him out of bed. "Bring her to me at least."

Spencer got up from the floor and picked up Heather. He handed me to her and went back to sleep.

"You're probably hungry huh baby girl?" I said sweetly to her.

"Okay let's feed you." I said putting one of my boobs in her mouth. After she was done, I burped her and rocked her to sleep. I decided to just leave her in my bed so I wouldn't have to get up next time to deal with her.

***3:45 IN THE MORNING***

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

I woke up and picked up my daughter. "What is it now? Do you need a diaper change since you just ate?"

I got up and walked to the changing table. I changed her and sat in the rocking chair to rock her to sleep. After rocking back and forth in the chair, we both fell asleep.

***7:15 IN THE MORNING***

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

I woke up totally forgot I fell asleep in the chair holding her.

"Baby girl are you hungry again?" I asked sweetly at her.

I put one of my boobs in her mouth where she sucked on it for a few minutes. When she was done I burped her and decided to wake up Spence.

"Spence. Wake up." I said hitting him with my pillow.

"What Babe?" he said not wanting to wake up.

"Spence wake your lazy ass up! Gosh"

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up. What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted you awake." I said smiling at him

"You're so mean to me Hun." Spence said leaning over to kiss me.

"Well, I thought since you didn't wake up to take care of the baby last night, I would wake you up early when she woke me up again. It would only be fair." I said smirking at him.

"Okay, Okay… fair enough. Now come here." He said putting his arms around me. "I wanna cuddle with my gorgeous girlfriend."

"Gorgeous my ass Babe. I look awful. I got like no sleep unlike someone," I said

"Okay, well how about we go back to sleep?"

"Okay, good idea."I said with my head on his chest.

We fell back asleep cuddling each other till our daughter woke back up.


	17. Chapter 17

It has been a month since Heather has been born. The first month has been very tiring, but what can you expect from a newborn? Spence has also been prepping for college, while taking care of a newborn. We decided next month we would move into the new house so we can get situated before classes' start in September.

Today is Heather's first 4th of July. Spence and I decided we would spend this holiday with my parents and spend the night at their house tonight.

"Teddy ready to go? I don't want to be late; your parents already don't like me." Spence said.

"Well, sorry for having to pack for the baby and myself Spence." I snapped at him

"You know I could help you pack for the baby." He said.

"Haha, real funny… no. Should I even remind you of the last time you dressed our child? Why would you think I would let you pack her clothes and everything?"

"Okay, you're right. Sorry." Spence said kissing his girlfriend on her cheek.

I picked up Heather who was sleeping and put her in her baby car seat with a pink baby blanket on top. I picked up the carrier, the baby bag, and my suitcase and left my room.

I yelled at Spence who was sitting on the couch waiting for me. "Spence, you could help me here so I don't drop your daughter!"

"Okay, I'm coming." He said. He grabbed my suitcase and we headed to his car.

When we got to my parent's house, Spence grabbed the baby carrier and I let us in using my house key.

"Hey guys." My dad said who was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Hi dad."

"Hi Mr. Duncan." Spence said carrying Heather in. I could still see tension between them two. I mean who can blame my dad; Spence did get his daughter pregnant.

"Something smells good. Is PJ cooking?" I asked

"Well you know it's not your mom cooking. If it was, it wouldn't smell twice as good."

I laughed because I knew that was right. Mom never was good at cooking.

"Okay, well we are going to go down to my old room. Come on Spence."

When we got into my old room, nothing has change.

"Spence remember the last time you spent the night over here? It was almost a year ago."

"I know, still one of the best nights of my life." He winked at me and kissed me.

I pushed Spence, "Stop that. Haha."

"What, it was." He said smiling.

All the sudden Heather started crying.

"Looks like she's awake. Now stop flirting with her mama and get her." I said to Spence.

"Haha. Alright. Hey baby girl." Spence said picking her up out of her baby carrier. "Are you hungry?"

"Here Babe." Spence said handing her to me. "This is your department, not mines."

I grabbed her and started feeding her. "There you go Heaths." I said rubbing her back.

"Still jealous Spence? " I said laughing.

"Of her? Pshhh. Nooo." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Mhmmm. That's what I thought."

"Here you go babe. Can you burp her for me?" I said handing him Heaths.

"Sure thing..." He said patting her back gently.

After he was done burping her, he handed her back to me.

"Let's go back up Spence and see my family." I said holding my little angel wrapped in a blanket.

When we went back up I saw Gabe, Mom, Charlie, and Toby sitting in the living room with dad.

"Hey kids." Mom said.

"Hey mom."

"Hi, Mrs. Duncan."

"How is your little Heather?" Mom asked.

"She is doing great actually. I can't believe she is already one month!"

After chatting for a bit, PJ came out of the kitchen.

"Hey guy, lunch is ready."

"Smells good PJ." I said while hugging him.

"Thanks sis. Now let me see my little niece." He said reaching his hands out.

"Here PJ." I said while handing Heather to him.

"She has gotten so big since the last time I seen her. When was that? At the hospital when she was born?" PJ asked

"Hmm... I guess so."

Since PJ was having bonding time with his niece, I decided I should eat before she gets cranky. She never really liked being away from her mom and dad that much. So I guess you could say she is definitely going to be a mama and daddy's girl.

Since I finished eating, I took Heaths from PJ so he was able to eat. I took her down to my bedroom and just had some alone time with her, but that didn't last because Spence came down.

"OMG BABE!" I said when I saw Spence coming in. "I just saw her smile! That would be her first smile!"

"Aww.. That's great Hun. I wished I didn't miss it though."

Spence walked over to my bed where I was sitting with Heather.

"Are you going to smile for daddy?" Spence asked his little girl. "Come on for me? I know you want to." He said rubbing her little belly.

"Haha, apparently she likes me more than you."

"Pshhh. I can get her to smile at me, just you watch." Spence started trying to make her laugh by doing random things he thought was funny.

"Give up babe, you won't be able to." I said laughing while picking up my little girl.

"I love you, I love you!" I said to my daughter. "Babe look, I got her to smile!"

"Heather, why don't you like your daddy?" Spence asked.

"Awww, Babe it's okay, don't take it offensive. I still love you." I said hugging him.

Spence leaned over and kissed my cheek and said, "I love you too, and our little angel even though she doesn't love her daddy like she loves her mommy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LATER THAT EVENING **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys, you sure you don't want to come with us to see the fireworks?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, we don't want to take Heather out to see them since she is only one month. I know she would absolutely hate it!" I said rocking my angel to sleep.

"Okay, well we will see you in the morning if not later tonight. Bye Teddy and Spence."

"Bye mom."

"Hmm… We are alone in the house with our child sleeping. What shall we do?" He asked with a smile.

"Spence from your tone I feel like you want to have sex with me." I said.

"I was kidding, I know you're not ready to." Spence said

"Who said I'm not ready babe? I know I didn't."

"Wait what? You want to?" Spence said in a confused voice.

"Of course I'm ready to, but I don't feel like to. I mean we just had a baby. I don't really want another one."

"Babe, you're mean. You got my hopes up."

"Haha, I know that was my plan." I said pushing him.

"You know babe." He said pinning me down onto my bed and gave me a quick kiss. "We never finished this."

"You are right! Where were we?"

He took off his shirt and began kissing me. Right when he did that Heather woke back up.

"Spence get off of me so I can get her." When he got off of me I picked her up out of her car seat to calm her down.

"What's wrong baby girl? Was mommy and daddy too loud?" I said laughing.

"I swear babe, Heather just doesn't like me today. She wants you all to herself."

"Baby girl, is that true. You don't want mommy and daddy to have alone time."

"Babe can you give me her binky?"

"Yeah, here you go." He said as he was handing it to me.

"Okay Heather, it's getting late. Let's get to sleep. Mommy and Daddy wants to sleep too." I said as I was rocking her.

When she finally fell back to sleep it was 9:55.

"Babe let's go to sleep I'm tired." I said to him putting Heather in my bed.

"Awww. I'm sad we didn't get to finish what we started a while ago." Spence said with a little frown.

"It's okay babe, we will finish another time." I said winking at him.

We got into bed and out our daughter in the middle of us so she wouldn't fall off my bed.

"Goodnight babe." I said to Spence.

"Goodnight Hun." Spence said while kissing me.

"Goodnight, my little angel." I said to Heather while kissing her on her forehead. "Mommy and Daddy love's you." I whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

It is finally the last week in July, which means Spence, Heather, and I will be moving to Boston at the end of the week. We still have so much to do before we go like, sending all of our clothes and items we would need a head of time to the new house. Spence has been even more stressed out as we are prepping for the move. I try to not ask for much help from him because he has so much on his mind as it is.

"Okay Heather are you going to help mommy pack?" I asked my almost two month old.

She was making such cute baby noises like she was saying yes!

"Awww. You're soo cute. I just love you!" I said giving her kisses.

After packing for two hours I was done.

Since I was done packing, I decided to go see my parents. I wanted to see them as much as possible especially since I will be in Boston and they will be in Denver.

"Okay Sweetie, Let's put you in your car seat so we can go!" I strapped Heaths in and put a blanket on her so she wouldn't be cold.

"Bye Spence." I yelled. "I'm going over to my parents!"

"Okay Babe!" He yelled back.

When I got to my parent's house, I opened the door and saw all my siblings sitting in the living room.

"Hey Teddy." PJ said.

"Hey." Gabe said

"Hey guys."

"Is mom home or are you babysitting?" I asked taking Heather out of her car seat.

"She is actually filming a new segment for Good Morning Denver. So she asked me and Gabe to watch the little ones." PJ said.

"Awww, Okay." I said kind of sad.

There was an awkward silence for a moment till I broke it.

"You know I'm going to miss you guys when I go to Boston at the end of the week. Even you Gabe, I will even miss you."

"I still don't see why you have to go with Spencer. I mean all you will be doing is staying at the house all day everyday taking care of the baby while he is at school having more fun than you ever will." Gabe said.

"Gabe, I get you don't want me to go, but Spence is my daughter's father. It didn't feel right for him to leave us both to go to college and I didn't want to be the reason for him not going to college to follow his dreams. He also wouldn't have been able to see his kid grow up or even have a good relationship with her."

"Well, maybe you two should have thought of that before having sex and getting pregnant. Why would you follow your boyfriend who may cheat on you again? You two aren't even married or engaged yet."

"Wow Gabe, thanks for hurting my feelings. I'm going. Bye" I put Heather back in her car seat and drove back to Spence's all crushed inside.

When I got to the house, I didn't bother with saying hi to everyone but I ran up with my daughter to my room. I locked myself in my room with Heather rethinking my decision to move with Spence to Boston. I mean was I making the right decision to leave my family and friends to follow my boyfriend so he could live out his dreams? Are we even going to get married or at least engaged? Everything Gabe said was true, and I just didn't want to believe it.

I heard Spence knocking at my door. "Teddy, Hun. Can you unlock the door and let me in?"

I pretended I was sleeping because I really didn't want to see him and I didn't want him to see me crying.

"Teddy, come on I know you are awake. Open the door."

"Okay, fine don't open it. Did I do something? Why are you upset?"

"Okay, fine whatever be like this I don't care!"

Then I heard Spence go to his room and slammed his door shut. Luckily Spence making all that sound didn't wake up Heather which I was happy about. I was just not in the mood to deal with a crying baby.

I decided to text Ivy because she always gave me good advice and knew what to say when I needed her

T: Hey Ivy can Heather and I come over and spend the night? I really need to spend some time with you. I'm like not in a good mood.

Ivy: Of course T come over! I miss our sleep over's we used to have. Did you and Spence get in a fight or something?

T: I'll tell you what happened when I get there.

To avoid seeing Spencer, I quickly put some clothes in a bag and made sure I had everything Heather would need. I gently put her in her baby car seat and ran down to my car and drove off quickly.

I was so happy when I arrived at Ivy's. I just needed her and some girls time I guess you would say. I rung the door bell and there she was opening the door.

"Hey Ivy." I said hugging her

"Hey T, Let's go up to my room." Ivy said while letting me in.

I carried Heather in and went straight to Ivy's room.

"Are you okay T?" Ivy asked concerned.

"Umm… Not really. I kind of been crying for a while."

"Did Spencer do something to you because guurl you know I will go over to his house right now and beat his ass for you. What did he do?"

"He didn't do nothing."

"Then who did?"

"Well, it started when I went over to my parent's house. My mom wasn't home so I was talking to PJ and Gabe. Then Gabe basically broke my heart when he was talking shit about Spence basically and he said I shouldn't even follow Spence to Boston because he may cheat on me again. Then he said we aren't even married or engaged so why do you think he wouldn't cheat on you again and stuff like that."

"Awww. T" Ivy said hugging me.

"And then when I left I was thinking about what Gabe had said and how it was true. I will be stuck at the house raising our child while he is out having the college life. What if he does cheat on me again, a baby won't stop him."

"Ivy do you think it's a good idea to follow Spence to Boston?" I asked crying.

"T, if I was in this position, I would not be going. I mean what Gabe said is true. He is just your boyfriend and you're not even engaged to him or even married. You guys may not even be together in a year or so. You are leaving your family and friends so he is able to live out your dreams, and what will you be doing in the mean time, be covered in spit up? The only thing that you have to make him stay in your life is the baby."

"You are right Ivy. But, I would feel so bad telling Spence I don't want to follow him to Boston. Especially since his parents bought a house down there for us three to live in."

Right when I said that I got a text from Spence reading:

S: Hey where did you go? I noticed you left with our daughter. Please tell me if I did anything to make you upset. I'm sorry if I did. Please come back. I Love You.

"Ivy should I text Spence back? He wants to know where I am."

"Well, do you think he will come over here to see you? Because I'm really not the mood to see Spence when he is not welcomed."

"Ehhh.. I'm sure he would want to come if I told him, but he is probably worried sick."

"Okay I will tell him where I am, but if he comes wanting to talk to me, tell him that I fell asleep so we don't have to deal with him okay?"

"Alright T."

T: I'm spending the night at Ivy's. Sorry if I made you worried because you didn't know where I went with our daughter.

"So you really think I should just stay here?" I asked Ivy confused.

"Yeah, I really do. Like did you guys even talk about what the future has in store for you guys?"

"I mean we only really talked about how Spence will go to college for four years and then will graduate and hopefully get a good job. We didn't really talk about what the future had in store for us two together. I am just very confused Ivy."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

I picked up my baby girl and rocked her. "What wrong baby are you hungry?" "Here let me feed you sweetie." I helped her get hooked to the boob where she sucked on for a couple of minutes.

"T, I think you should probably talk to Spence and tell him how you feel."

"Yeah, you are probably right. I'm just kind of scared he will get all upset with me because for months we have been planning to move to Boston so he would be able to go to college. And now at the last minute I'm having second thoughts. Ugh. I hate Gabe right now. Why did he have to say all those true things?" I said while burping my baby.

I looked down at my phone and noticed I got a few texts from Spence.

S: Why did you go over to Ivy's without telling anyone? Are you mad at me, did I do anything?

S: Umm.. Teddy? You there?

S: I'm sorry if I did anything to you. Please forgive me.

S: I'm coming over.

Right when I read that text, the door bell rang.

"Ivy that's Spencer. Tell him I fell asleep."

"Yeah T, I got your back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**IVY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got up from my room and got the door.

"Spencer what the hell are you doing here?" I asked

"Hey Ivy, I wanted to see Teddy."

"Well, she is asleep."

"Ivy come on, you and I both know she is awake in your room."

"Haha, boy only I know that she is asleep right now. I'm only awake because your daughter woke up and I heard the door bell."

"Okay whatever Ivy, tell Teddy I came."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'll tell her when she wakes up in the morning."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ivy got the door, I rocked my daughter back to sleep. I couldn't help but think what was better for her. Was going to live with her dad the better thing? Or should I just stay out in Denver with my family and friends where I will probably be happier. I just can't imagine not having Spence in her life. She needs her dad, I need her dad.

"Awww, okay sweetie go back to sleep for Mommy okay?" I said rocking her.

"Hey Ivy… So what did Spence want? Like I don't know." I said laughing

"Yeah, he wanted to see you. He was like I know she is awake up in your room. Let me talk to her. And I'm like, Boy only I know that she is asleep in my room. I'm only awake because your daughter woke up from the door bell."

"Haha. Well, I think I'm going to go to sleep. I'm like really tired from my day."

"Alright T. Let's go to sleep."

"Goodnight Ivy, You are such a good BFF, what did I do to deserve you?"

"I don't know T. But Goodnight."

**OKAY SO I WASN'T PLANNING ON TEDDY HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS ABOUT MOVING WITH SPENCER TO BOSTON, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT SO HERE IT IS. ALSO I APOLOGIZE FOR SUCH A LONG CHAPTER! ANYWAYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, I AM DYING TO KNOW IF YOU LIKED WHAT I DID OR NOT. OKAY BYE!**


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up the next morning to the cry of my daughter. I got up and picked her up from her car seat carrier where she slept.

"Good Morning Sweetie." I said smiling at her. "Hungry?" I could tell she was hungry and that she needed a diaper change.

"Okay let's change you and then you will eat. Sounds good?" I quickly changed her and sat down on the floor to feed her. After she was done eating I burped her and then she was the happiest little girl in the world, or at least in Denver.

As I was holding my little girl, I couldn't imagine the conversation I will be having with Spence in a few hours or whenever I decided to go back over. I remember the conversation I had when I told him I was pregnant and I think I am more scared to talk to him about this than I was to tell him I was pregnant. I had to think what was best for my daughter, and what was best for me. Should I just go to Boston and see how it is? If I don't like it, I could always move back in with my parent's right?

"Hey Ivy, I think I'm going to go now. Thanks for letting us stay over."

"Yeah, you're welcome T." Ivy said still half asleep. "Text me on how it goes."

"Okay I will."

When I was driving back to Spence's, I remembered he is probably still sleeping. Should I just go over now and wait for him to wake up, or should I just stay out with my daughter till I know he is awake? I could have a mommy, daughter day, than a mommy, yelling day.

I decided I would just go back to Spence's. When I got back I quietly went up to my room and shut my door. I noticed his parent's were already gone with their day.

"Okay baby girl, you need to not cry for a while okay? I don't want you to wake up your daddy." I said whispering to her. When Heather cries, she cries loud enough it wakes up the whole neighborhood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**FEW HOURS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was surprise when I got a text from Spence. I guess he didn't realize I was already back.

S: When are you coming back? I think we need to talk.

T: If you bothered on looking outside you would see that my car is back and I am up in my room with our kid.

Right when I sent that text Spence ran up to my room. I didn't lock the door this time so he just barged in.

"Umm... Hey Spencer." I said nervously holding our baby. I was scared he would be pissed at me for taking off with our daughter last night without telling him.

"Hi Teddy." He said.

There was silence between us for a moment.

"Teddy." I heard Spence say walking up to sit next to me on my bed. "Did I do something to you yesterday that made you mad?"

I looked at him and said, "Of course not. Gabe did actually."

"Oh, what did he do?" He asked very concerned

"Umm… It's kind of a long story but long story short he told me some things that is making me rethink going to Boston with you." I said biting my lip.

"Oh" Spencer said a bit sad.

"What did he say?"

"Basically he said that I shouldn't leave my friends and family to follow you to Boston and that it would be dumb if I did because we may not even be together a year from now or so. And that I will be stuck at the house all day everyday with the baby while you are out having more fun than I will be having. And then when I got back here, I was thinking that everything Gabe said was true."

"Oh…" Spence said looking down at his daughter.

"And now I'm kind of confused because Ivy said some things to me too. For example, she asked me if we even discussed what the future has in store for us. I couldn't answer that because I don't even know. Like will we even be together five years from now still? Will we be married? I don't know."

"Spence please talk to me. You wanted to talk now talk." I said desperately.

"Well, I don't know what to say. I mean those are some good points. I don't want you to move down to Boston with me if we aren't even going to be together in five years or even less."

"Spence, could you see yourself marrying me?"

Spence was quiet for a moment before answering that. "Of course I could! I can't imagine my life without you actually." He said smiling.

"I feel the same way." I said smiling at him.

"Teddy look, I think you and the baby should come to Boston with me and if you don't like it, then" He paused for a long moment. "Then I will let you move back to Denver."

I could tell that was hard for him to say. I mean he wanted us down there with him. And he allowing me to come back if I don't like it just showed me how much he cares. I couldn't help but smile when he said that.

I picked up my daughter and looked at her for a moment and said, "Alright, We will still come with you to Boston."

He kissed me and said," That is great!"

I smiled back at him and then he took Heather from me. "Are you ready to come with daddy to Boston Little Heather?" He kissed her and handed her back to me.

"You should probably finish packing if we will be leaving in a few days Spence."

"Yeah, your right. I better." He said getting up.

"I should text Aunty Ivy huh Heaths?"I said smiling at her.

T: Hey Ivy. Spence and I talked and I decided just to go with him to Boston. If I don't like it I will just come back to Denver and live with my parents or whoever. I'll tell you what went down later. Love You!


	20. Chapter 20

Today is the day Spence, our daughter, and I will be moving to Boston. I'm still thinking about what Gabe said to me a few days ago, so I'm very nervous. Before we leave, we will stop at my parents to say goodbye to everyone.

"Ready to go?" Spence asked walking in

"Umm… yeah give me a sec to put the baby in her car seat."

"Okay, but if we want to stop by your parents for a bit we have to go now."

"Okay, Okay, Okay, let's go we are ready." I said putting my daughter in her car seat.

"Spence we will be waiting in the car." I said to Spence as we walked down to say bye to his parents. I wanted them to have alone time.

"Okay, I will be out in a couple of minutes." He said handing me the keys to get in.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Walsh thanks for everything you have done for me." I said as I walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SPENCE'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, mom and dad, I guess this is it." I said sadly

"I'm going to miss you so much Spence." My mom said tiring up.

"Do good in school son. We will see you at Thanksgiving I guess if not sooner." Dad said.

"Okay, I will miss and I love you guys. Thanks for everything you have done for me my 18 years of life." I said hugging them both.

"Awww, mom I just made you cry more. I guess my job here is done." I said joking

"Okay, you kids better get going. We love you." Both my parents said. "Oh and I totally forgot, when you guys get to the house, we have a little surprise for you." Dad said.

I walked out of the house and finally was thinking, "Wow this is it. I'm officially an adult."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spence got in the car and we drove to my parents. I wonder if Gabe is even going to apologize to me. Who am I kidding, he only apologized once in his life and it was to Charlie.

"Alright, we are here." Spence said.

"Yeah, let's go in." I said while putting a blanket around Heather and picking her up.

I rung the door bell and I saw my dad answer the door.

"Teddy, Spencer, come on in." Dad said making hand gestures.

When I walked in I saw everyone sitting in the living room.

"We can't stay long, because we have to get to the airport… I only came to say a quick bye to you guys." I said a bit sad.

I handed Spence the baby and he decided to go wait for me in my old room so my family and I had some privacy.

"I see you are still going." I heard Gabe say.

"Gabe, just stop. Do you want me to be mad at you before I leave?"

"Not really, But- "I interrupted him before he could finish.

"No buts, now come give your big sister a hug." I said smiling at him.

After Gabe and I hugged I went over to PJ.

"So PJ, good luck with culinary school." I said smiling at him.

"Good luck with raising a kid." He said smiling back.

"Thanks for being such an awesome big brother PJ. You have helped me get through a lot." I said hugging him. "I will probably miss you the most."I whispered into his ear.

"I'm going to miss you too." PJ said sad. "Oh I almost forgot! I mad you and Spence some food for the plane ride."

"That's so sweet PJ, Thanks for thinking about us!"

I decided to walk over to Charlie next.

"Hey Char." I said leaning down to talk to her.

"Hi Teddy. Why you leaving? When will you be back? I will miss you." Charlie said sadly.

"Umm…" I didn't know how to answer it. "I will be back very soon." I said hugging and smiling her.

"So, Daddy and Mommy." I said walking over to my dad and mom. I knew they always liked being called that, so I thought I would brighten their day by calling them that for the last time. "I guess this is it."

"I guess it is." My dad said starting to tear up. "You know when I saw this day coming, it was you going to college, not leaving so your boyfriend can." My mom said.

"I mean we all knew this day would come with me leaving the house."

"Just come give us a hug. Teddy." I hugged both my parents and my mom was already crying like a baby.

"Mom don't cry." I said smiling at her. "Spence Let's go!" I yelled to him.

When we were about to leave I almost forgot something.

"Oh I almost forgot! I wanted to make Charlie one last video diary before we leave." I got out my camera and said:

"Hey Charlie, It's your big sister here with the rest of the gang." ***Points to show everyone crying.*** Today is a sad day in the Duncan house. Spence and I are leaving to Boston. I made you many video diaries over the past four years and I'm finally filming my last one. When you are watching this you should be getting ready to head off to college. Hopefully my advice has gotten you that far, anyways I will love and miss you and everyone till I come back. ***Starts tearing up*** And before we both leave, you should probably wish up both some Good Luck Charlie." ***Turns off camera and leaves with Spence and the baby***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**ON THE PLANE RIDE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting next to Spence holding my daughter while she slept. I decided to take out my laptop and look at all my video diaries I have filmed.

"Spence, can you hold her." I said handing her over to him.

"Of course. What are you doing?" he asked me.

"I'm just going to look at all the video diaries I made for Charlie."

When the first one came up, I couldn't help but cry a bit because I filmed that not that long ago.

"Look how young you look babe." He said joking with me.

"Just wait till you see yourself in one of these." I said laughing.

I skipped over to the one where Spence and I started dating and I introduced Charlie to him.

"There Spence look at you." I said nudging him.

"I look hot." He said

I slapped him when he said that.

I skipped over a few more and I found the one where Spence and I broke up. I started to cry watching it and reliving it.

"Spence look how you made me feel when I found out you were cheating on me."

"Awww, I'm sorry babe. You look miserable." He said giving me a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**FEW HOURS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we landed in Boston it was 8:30 Pm. I couldn't wait to see the house Spence and his dad picked out. This will be the first time actually seeing it.

"We are home." Spence said looking at me and his daughter smiling.

We walked in with Spence's arms around my waist. When we got in the house we were surprised to see his parents furnished it already for us.

"Wow Spence, this is so nice of what your parents did!" I said giving him a kiss.

He looked at me and his sleeping daughter and said. "I love you both. I don't regret anything"

I couldn't help but smile when he said that. "I love you too."

"How about we get off to bed? I'm a bit jet lagged." I said to him

Spence looked at his family and said, "Yes, let's go to bed."


	21. Chapter 21

It has been a week since Spence, Heather, and I moved to Boston. I woke up seeing Spence and my daughter sleeping peacefully in bed next to me. I couldn't help but smile when I realize I have the most wonderful boyfriend and father to my child. I mean he cares a lot about how I feel and tries to make everything better if he has to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**RING**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked over and I saw Gabe was calling me.

"Hey Gabe, Why are you calling so early?" I asked whispering.

"Well it's about Charlie."

"What is about Charlie?" I asked starting to worry.

"She's…"

"She's what?"

"She's missing Teddy. Charlie is missing."

"Wait what do you mean she's missing?" I said walking out of the room so I wouldn't wake Spence and the baby up.

"Well, I was supposed to be watching Charlie and Toby so I decided to take them to the park with PJ. But, PJ distracted me and was saying non-sense like I bet I could fit in a baby swing. Next thing I knew it Charlie was gone."

"Gabe, please tell me this is a joke. Please Gabe. I don't want to believe you. Why didn't mom or dad call to tell me?"

"Well they never came back home last night. When I told them, they told me to stay at the house and watch Toby, and that they were going to go search for her."

I started to cry. "Gabe how could you be so irresponsible? She could be dead for all we know it!"

"It's not just my fault! PJ was supposed to help watch them with me."

I started to hear Heather crying. "Look Gabe I have to go. Heather is crying. But I'm going to call you back in a little bit."

"Yeah, okay Teddy. Bye"

I walked back into my room finding Spence was awake trying to calm Heather down.

"What's wrong Teddy? It looks like you've been crying. Is everything okay?"

"No, everything is not okay. I think I have to go back to Denver." I said as he handed me Heather.

"Why do you have to go back to Denver? I thought you liked being out here with me."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

"Shhh... It's okay baby. I bet you are hungry huh?" I said as I put my boob in her mouth.

"I do love being out here, but I don't mean to move back." I said rubbing my daughter's back.

"Oh, then why?"

"Well, Gabe called me like ten minutes ago and told me-"I started to cry again

"Told you what?"

"He told me that Charlie is" I paused for a long moment. "Charlie is missing."

"Wait, did you just say Charlie is missing?"

"Yeah I did. Gabe and PJ were supposed to be watching her and Toby. So they decided to take them to the park. And I guess PJ distracted Gabe and next thing he knew it she was gone."

"Awww... I'm sorry babe." he said giving me a kiss.

"Here, can you burp Heather for me? I'm going to call Gabe back." I asked handing him the baby.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Gabe's number.

"Okay Gabe where were we?"

"Well, like I said Charlie is missing."

"Do you think she might have seen a friend at the park and went home with them?"

"I don't know. I think she would have at least asked me or PJ if she did."

"Gabe this would be your second time losing Charlie and PJ's third time. I can't even be gone for a week without something going wrong?"

"Wait this isn't the first time losing Charlie?" I heard Spence say in the background.

"Yeah, Shush Spence."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah… Look do you have any ideas where she might be?"

"Umm… Gabe, I don't know if you realize it or not, but I'm in Boston. So why would I have any ideas?"

"Well she is your sister. Don't you have any ideas where she might be?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Wait Gabe. Remember the second time you and PJ lost Charlie?"

"Ugh... Yeah she went over to Mrs. Dabney's because she wasn't getting any attention. What's your point?"

"Now who do we know that lives by the park?"

"OHHHHHH! Wait, Never mind I don't know."

"Wow Gabe you really don't know?"

"No clue."

"Okay let me give you a hint. It starts with a Grand and ends with a Ma and Pa."

"OHHHHHHHHHH GRANDMA and GRANDPA! I totally forgot they moved to Denver!"

"Yeah, maybe she went over there. I mean I doubt mom or dad would have even thought of that since they don't like seeing their parents never the less talk to them."

"I get you know. She probably felt like she wasn't getting enough attention from us so she went to Grandma's because Charlie has always been her favorite. But I don't understand why they wouldn't call to tell us."

"Charlie probably said that you and PJ dropped her off. You know how they hated our parent's parenting skills so they didn't question it."

"You are right. Thanks Teddy. I'm gonna go over there right now to see if you are right."

"Okay, Gabe Bye"

"Sooo, how are things back in Denver?" Spence asked.

"Spence stop it. You know exactly how things are. Now give me my baby."

"So they haven't found Charlie I'm guessing?"

"Actually, if my theory is correct, I know exactly where Charlie is."

"Oh really? And where would that be?"

"My grandparents. They moved back to Denver about a year ago and they live right by the park."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**15 MINUTES LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got a call back from Gabe.

"Soo you found her?"

"Yup, exactly where you said she would be."

"Ha! I knew it. I'm surprise none of you thought of that."

"Yeah, anyways I better call mom and dad before they file a missing child report."

"Yeah, okay bye."

"So, I'm guessing from the tone of your voice she was at your Grandparents?" Spence asked.

"Yep, I am always right Spence. Just remember that when the time comes."

"What when our daughter goes missing?"

"Oh gosh no. I would never let anyone so clueless watch our daughter I mean besides you."

"Oh thanks Honey, that makes me feel so good."

"Oh stop it. You know I still love you."

"Good, because I love you too."

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER. DID I SCARE YOU FOR A BIT? DON'T WORRY I WILL NOT KILL OFF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I'M NOT THAT MEAN. ANYWAYS REMEMBER TO WRITE A REVIEW FOR ME! KAY BYE!**


	22. Chapter 22

It is now the second week of September, which means Spencer starts college tomorrow. I'm worried that he won't be able to focus well enough because of many distractions like me and the baby. I'm also worried that I will probably just lose it because it will just be me and the baby, no help what so ever. Don't get me wrong, I do love my child, but being home by yourself with a crying three month old can make someone lose their mind, especially since you have no friends or family to help you or at least watch the child for a few hours.

"Spence are you ready for your first day as a college student?" I asked while getting into bed.

"I don't know… Not really. I'm really nervous."

"Don't be Babe! You will do great!"

"I know, I just don't want to be leaving you and the baby each day."

"Don't worry babe. We will be fine. Do you know your class schedule?"

"Yeah, all my classes are between 12:00 and 7:00 Pm on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. I will be taking four one and a half hour classes with a few breaks in the between them all."

"That sounds like a great schedule. At least you don't have any morning classes, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Is something bothering you Spence?"

"No, I'm good Babe."

"Well if you are fine then, I guess I won't do what I was going to do to cheer you up." I said winking at him.

"And what was that going to be?" He asked interested.

"Doesn't matter Babe. You said you are good, but let's just say it included something we didn't finish back in July." I said smiling at him.

"Oh really? In that case I'm not doing well at all. I need my Teddy to make me feel better."

"Ha. Nice try Babe." I said laughing at him.

"Oh come on." Spence said pinning me onto the bed and getting on top of me. "You know you want this." He said giving me a short passionate kiss. "This is just the preview to what's to come."

"Well Mr. Walsh you are being really seductive right now. I just can't take it." I said smiling at him.

"I knew you couldn't." He said winking at me.

"Okay fine! We can finish it. Now come here handsome."

We started making out for a few minutes and right when we were about to do more Heather started crying.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

"Umm… Babe, your child is crying." Spence said.

"Don't say my child. She is yours too."

"Yeah, but I feel like she knows when I'm trying to get close to you and she doesn't like it. I swear she wants you all to herself."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

I started laughing because this was the second time trying to actually do something since she was born and each time she somehow knows.

"Ha. Well maybe you should be a good father and go check on her." I said smiling at him.

"Okay fine, since you don't want to deal with her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SPENCER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got up and walked to our daughter's room.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

"Heather why are you crying? Do you know I'm trying to get close to Mommy?"

"Do you want Mommy?" I asked bringing her into our room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Spence, why did you bring her in here?" I asked him.

"Well she wanted you. She always stop crying when you are holding her."

"Here give me my baby and I will put her back to sleep. I swear Spence, sometimes I just wonder…"

"And what do you wonder?"

"Never mind." I said rocking my baby to sleep. "But you don't get anything tonight since you couldn't get our daughter back to sleep."

"What?! That's not fair Babe!"

"Yes it is, you get rewarded for being a good daddy, and tonight you weren't." I said walking back to Heaths room.

"Don't you think you should be rewarded for being a good mommy?" Spence asked when I came back in.

"I get rewarded each day because I have you and my daughter." I said smiling at him as I got back into bed.

"So it's a no now on tonight?"

"Goodnight Spencer." I said turning on my side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**NEXT DAY**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day I saw Spence taking more responsibility with Heather. I could see he wanted to get some action sometime soon because of what I told him last night.

"I see you are stepping up to the plate Spence."

"Well, I thought it was time to be a good father."

"Is it from what I told you last night that is motivating you?"

"Psshhh. No."

"Mhmmm, that's what I thought. Now hand me my daughter so I can feed her." I said reaching my hands out.

"You should probably get going Spence. Don't you need to be in your class at 12:00 it's already 11:20."

"Yeah you are right. You sure you will be fine being left with the baby all day?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. She is always good when she is with me." I said while burping her.

"Heaths, tell daddy good luck with school. He is doing this just for you."

"Bye Hun. Love you." He said kissing me. "Bye baby girl, I love you too even though you probably don't love me as much."

"Spence stop that, get going." I said pushing him.

"Okay, Okay. I'm going."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SPENCER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I arrived on campus, I couldn't help but think about how fast time has gone. I mean just a year ago, I was a senior in high school and Teddy told me she was pregnant. Now look at us, I am a freshman in college and our child is three months old. Where did the time go?

When I walked into my first class, I was one of the first ones to arrive. I noticed the professor had a seating chart already prepared. I took my seat and text Teddy to see how she was doing since class hasn't started yet.

S: Hey Babe.

T: Spence why are you texting me? I thought you have class.

S: Class hasn't started yet. So what are you up to with our baby?

T: Oh, nothing. Lying in bed with her webcaming with Ivy.

T: Hey would it be okay if Ivy came to visit us?

S: Ugh. I guess so. For how long though?

T: Umm… Just a few days.

S: We will discuss this more later. Class is actually about to start. Love You.

"Hello class, I am Professor Micheals. I will be your Professor for Math for the next couple of weeks."

After a couple of hours, it was finally my last class of the day. I was happy I get to go home to see my beautiful family. So I decided to text Teddy to have dinner ready when I got home.

T: Hey Babe. I just got in my last class. I'll be home in two hours. Have dinner ready. Love you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LATER THAT NIGHT TEDDY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Babe." I saw Spence walking in. "How was it?" I said as I kissed him.

"It was alright. It's defiantly not high school anymore."

"You will be fine, you just have to get used to it. As soon as you know it, you will be graduating."

"Yeah, I know. I was just thinking how fast time went. Like a year ago we were seniors in high school and you were telling me you were pregnant. Now look, you had the baby and I'm in college."

"Yeah, time really did go by fast if you think about it."

"So, are you ready to eat?"

"Yeah, what did you make?"

"I made some chicken, rice, and a salad." I said making him a plate.

"No desert?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, that comes later. If you are lucky!" I said winking at him.

"How about we just skip to desert right now then?" He said grabbing my waist.

"Hmm… It's tempting, but I don't think you have proven you get it quite yet."

"So when do I get it then?"

"It will be a surprise Babe!" I exclaimed. "When you least expect it you will get something."

"Alright, well let's eat and go to bed. I'm tired."

"Good idea."

We finished eating and we decided to go up to bed.

"Goodnight Baby." Spence said giving me a kiss.

"Goodnight. Love You." I said as I leaned in closer to Spence to cuddle with him.


	23. Chapter 23

It is now December. I can't believe my daughter is already six months old. Time really does go by fast. Anyways, Spencer has just finished his first semester at BIPA earlier today. We decided to head back to Denver to see our families for Christmas tonight since we haven't seen them in about three months. This will also be Heather's first Christmas, so we wanted to spend it with our families.

"Hun, did you finish packing?"

"Ugh, Yeah I'm done. I just have to dress Heaths so she isn't freezing outside.

"Okay, well hurry up I don't want to get to the airport late."

"Okay, Okay. I'll be down in a minute."

I decided to dress Heather in a white and pink footie pajama with a matching hat so she would be nice and warm. I then wrapped her in a fuzzy blanket and put her in her car seat carrier.

"Okay, Babe. Ready." I said as I picked up the carrier. "Can you grab my suite case?"

"Yeah, let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**ON THE AIRPLANE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you excited to see your family?" Spence asked as he put his arm around me.

"Yeah, I've missed them so much. " I said leaning my head against him.

"Are you excited to see yours?"

"Of course I am." He said smiling at me.

"Hey Spence, do you think it would be okay if I stayed at my parents while we are in Denver? You don't have to stay there if you don't want. You can be with your family and I can be with mine."

"But you are my family. Are you finally sick of me and my parents?" Spence asked joking

"No, you know I love you guys. It's just I haven't seen them a lot since I got pregnant and I was hoping I would be able to spend more time with them during Christmas. And I figure we can still spend each day together."

"I mean if you want to, I guess it would be fine. I just want you to be happy and if it makes you happy to stay with your parents then I'm all for it." He said hugging me.

"You are so sweet. I love you Babe." I said giving him a small kiss.

"Love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**COUPLE HOURS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We have finally landed in Denver. You just don't know how bad I missed being here. I was so happy to be back.

"Spence do you see your parents?" I asked because they were supposed to be picking us up.

"Oh there they are!" Spence said pointing over to them.

We walked over towards them.

"Hey mom and dad!" Spence said hugging them.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Walsh."

"Hey Spence and Teddy, I'm so happy you guys are back." His mom said smiling.

"I know it's good to be back. I missed you guys so much." Spence said.

"Aww.. Look at Little Heather. She gotten so big since the last time we've seen her."

"Well she is six months old now. The last time you saw her was when she was three months." I said smiling down at her.

"She is starting to look more like you Spencer." Mr. Walsh said.

"Ha. I know. I think that's a bad thing. I rather her look like Teddy more than me."

"Okay, well how about we get going?"

"Hey Mr. Walsh, can you actually drop me and Heather off at my parents" I asked when we got in the car. "Heather and I are actually going to be staying with them."

"Oh really? Alright then." He said a bit sad.

When I got to my parents I said bye to Spence and his family. I took Heather out of the car and got our bags and rung the door bell."

"Teddy!" My dad said answering the door with a big smile. "Welcome back. What a nice surprise! We weren't expecting to see you till tomorrow." He said hugging me.

"Yeah, well I thought I would stay with you guys while I'm back. Is that okay?" I asked as I took Heather out of her carrier.

"Of course it is. Hey Amy come down and look who is here!" Dad yelled.

"Oh, it's Teddy!" My mom said coming down. She walked over to give me a hug.

"Where's Spence?" She asked.

"Oh well he decided to stay at his parents and I wanted to stay here with you." I said smiling. "I just missed you guys so much."

"Awww… Okay. Now let me see my grandbaby Teddy." Mom said reaching her hands out for Heather.

"She has gotten so big since the last time I saw her. Isn't she six months now?"

"Yeah almost seven months in about a week."

"She looks just like Spence."

"Yeah, I know. At least he doesn't have to question if she is his or not."

"Did he ever question it before?"

"No, but I'm just saying just in case he does. Well I think I'm going to take Heather down to my room and go to bed. I'm really jet lagged." I said grabbing Heather from my mom.

"Alright Honey. I'm glad you are back. I missed you so much!" Mom said hugging me.

"I know. I'm glad to be back. I guess I'll say hi to the rest of the family tomorrow. Goodnight Mom and Dad."

"Goodnight Honey."

I walked down into my old room and put Heather in bed next to me.

"Ready for bed Sweetie?" I asked as she yawned at me.

"I am too. I love you. Goodnight." I said rocking her to sleep.

I turned off the lights and fell right to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SPENCER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My parents just dropped Teddy and our daughter off at her house. I was a bit sad that she wanted to stay there with them than with us. I think my parents knew I was a bit sad that Teddy wasn't going to be staying with us. But I just want her to be happy, since she did move to Boston for me.

"Son, are you alright?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired and a bit bummed that Teddy chose to stay with her family and not with us."

"It's okay son. You can't blame her for wanting to see her family too you know."

"Yeah, I guess."

When we arrived at the house, I decided to go straight to bed since I was really tired from the flight.

"Well, I think I'm going to go off to bed."I said yawning.

"Alright Spence." My mom said hugging me. "I'm really glad you are back. I missed you like crazy."

"Yeah. I missed you too. Anyways Goodnight Mom love you." I said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TEDDY'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next morning in my old bedroom at my parent's house. It reminded me of old times before I got pregnant. Oh how I miss it.

"Good morning baby girl." I said picking up my daughter when I saw her starting to wake up. "I think you need a diaper change. What do you think?" I said smiling into to her big brown eyes.

I got my diaper bag and changed Heather.

"I wonder if anyone is up yet. What time is it?" I looked over at my phone and it was 6:25 Am.

I decided I should probably feed Heather so I picked up her up and took her into the kitchen so she could eat.

"Okay baby. Mommy is going to heat you up a bottle of milk."

As I was doing that, I got a text from Spence reading:

S: Hey Babe. You up yet?

T: Yeah, I'm actually feeding Heaths right now.

S: Hey, can I come over? I want to see my two pretty girls.

T: Yeah come over! I'm actually a bit lonely right now since nobody is up yet. But don't ring the door bell when you get here, text me instead and I'll let you in.

S: Okay Babe. Be there in a few minutes.

"Okay baby, your bottle is ready." I said putting it in her mouth to suck. "Daddy is coming over to see us." I said feeding her. "Are you excited?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**30 MINUTES LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got a text from Spence saying:

S: Hey Babe. I'm here let me in.

I ran to the living room and opened the door.

"Hey Baby.' He said lifting me up to hug me.

"Babe!" I said as we hugged. "Let's go down to the basement so we don't wake anyone up." I said smiling at him.

"Good idea Babe. Where's Heather?"

"She is lying in my bed."

"Hey Baby Girl." Spence said picking up his daughter. "Missed me?"

"Babe. You were only gone for the night. Why would she miss you?" I said laughing.

"Well… I'm guessing you didn't miss me."

"Well you are correct Mr. Walsh." I said giving him a kiss. "To be honest I missed having my bed all to myself."

"Hey!" Spence said.

"I bet you missed us. Huh?"

"And you are right again Miss. Duncan."

I pushed Spence. "Babe I hate when you call me Miss. Duncan."

"And I hate you calling me Mr. Walsh. I feel like you are talking to my dad."

"Good point Babe. Let's not call each other that again." I said smiling at him.

"Good idea Baby." Spence said leaning in to kiss me.

"Spence, you know what we still have to do before it's Christmas?"

"What? Have sex?" Spence said with a smirk on his face.

"No!" I said slapping the back of his head.

"Owe Babe" Spence said rubbing his head where I slapped him.

"We still have to go Christmas shopping you dummy."

"So it's a no on sex then?" He said starting to laugh.

"Spence! Is that all you have on your mind?"

"Ugh... Maybe." He said with a smile on his face.

I slapped him again.

"Owe Babe. I was kidding."

"Mhmm. Sure you were."

"Well you can't blame me Babe. We haven't had sex in over a year."

"Hmm… Good point. I think I know what Santa is going to bring you." I said winking at him.

"Oh really now?"

"But, you will only get something if you get me something good."

"So, tell me what you want?"

"Ha. Nice try. You have to think of it on your own."

"Wow, making it difficult I see."

"Mhmm… Making you work to get something." I said giving him a short passionate kiss. "That is just the preview."

"Hmm… That got me really motivated. Now I'm gonna go and find the best gift for you! Bye Babe."

"Bye Baby! See you later I guess."

"Okay, Heathy. What should Mommy get Daddy beside the one thing he has been asking for since you were born."

"Oh! I know exactly what I will get Spence for Christmas!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**FEW HOURS LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was finally noon, so I decided to head up to the living room to see if anyone was up yet.

"Hey Sweetie." Mom said while editing her mommy's blog.

"Hey mom."

"Are you about to go somewhere?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I was actually going to do some Christmas shopping."

"Oh okay. Bye Sweetie."

"Bye Mom."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**SPENCER'S POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just thought of the perfect gift to get Teddy. I will ask her to marry me. I think that would be a good gift right? I should really head to a jewelry store buy a ring.

"Hello, would you like any helping looking for anything?" A salesman asked.

"Actually, I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

"Do you have any rings in mind that you are interested in looking at?"

"Not really."

"Alright well let me show you some of the rings."

"This ring is four princess-cut diamonds with round diamonds frame the center and dance on either side of the 10K white gold band. This ring is about twenty-nine carats and the price is $749."

"Wow, that ring would look so gorgeous on her." Spence said holding it.

"This ring is another princess-cut ring that has four diamonds. This ring is twenty-three carats and the price for this ring is $679." The salesman said.

"I really like the first one. So, I think I'll buy that one for her." I said.

"Okay. Let me go check you out and you will be on your way."

"Alright Thanks."

After I bought the ring I decided I would text Teddy.

S: Hey Babe. Just wanted to tell you I bought your gift and you will absolutely love it!

T: Oh really? I bought yours too and when you see it you will probably laugh.

S: Ha. I can't wait to see it then.

T: I can't wait to see mines too!

S: I love you! I'll see you back at your parent's house.

T:Alright, see you then!

I can't believe I just bought an engagement ring for Teddy. I hope she will love it. Who am I kidding? Of course she will! I just can't wait to ask her.


	24. Chapter 24

It is Christmas Eve, Spence and I are going to his parent's house to celebrate Christmas tonight and tomorrow we will celebrate with mine.

"Are you excited about Christmas my little Heather?" I said picking her up to give her kisses.

She smiled at me. "Aww... I just love you so much."

"I love you too Hun." I heard Spence say walking into my room.

"Ha. Real funny Spence, but I was talking to my daughter."

"Oh. So you don't love me now?"

"Well, when you act like this I don't." I said smiling at him.

"Well I guess I could return my gift I got you since you don't love me anymore." He said with a fake frown on his face.

"Go ahead, but I know you are bluffing. And you know I do love you." I said giving him a kiss.

He smiled. "Ha. I know. I just love hearing you say that."

"Well, we better get going to your parents Spence." I said putting Heather in her baby carrier.

"Yeah, I guess we should. I don't want to get there late."

"Okay Heathy, let's go see your Daddy's parents." I said grabbing her car seat carrier.

"Bye Mom. I'm off to Spence's."

"Okay Sweetie, I guess I'll see you later."

We got into Spence's car and drove over to his house.

When we got to his house, we walked inside and I took Heather out of her carrier.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

"Why are you so upset baby girl? Did you not want to get out?" I said trying to calm her down.

"Hey kids." Mrs. Walsh said as she walked into the living room. "Why is Heather in such a bad mood?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

"She is probably just tired." I said rocking my baby so she would go to sleep. "Shhh.. go to sleep my Little Heather." I said softly.

"You are so good with her Teddy." Mrs. Walsh said smiling.

"Yeah, I did have a lot of practice with my younger siblings." I said smiling at my daughter.

"Well dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Mrs. Walsh said as she walked back into the kitchen

"Alright Mom Thanks." Spence said.

"You are so good with her though Teddy. I got so lucky." He said smiling at his girlfriend.

"And I got lucky to have such a good boyfriend."

I sat on the couch holding Heather in my arms while she slept. Then I got a text from Ivy.

Ivy: Hey T. I have a present for you and Heather. Come by later to get it okay?

T: Alright Ivy. I got you something too. I will text you when I'm about to head over.

"Babe, before you take me back home we have to stop by Ivy's. She has a gift for me and Heather. Okay?"

"What no gift for me? I feel left out."

"Well, you know Ivy never really liked you ever since you cheated on me sooooo."

"Right, well we can do that before I take you back home."

"Okay guys, dinner is ready." Mrs. Walsh said

"Okay Mom, we are coming." Spence said.

I got up holding the sleeping baby in my arms and headed into the dining room. Spence made me a plate since I was holding Heaths while she slept.

"The dinner is really good Mrs. Walsh." I said.

She smiled and said "Well tank you Teddy. You are very kind."

"So how do you guys like living in Boston?" Mr. Walsh asked.

"It's okay I guess Dad, but I'm glad to be back home. I missed it a lot."

"Yeah, it was alright. But I was home sick and missed my friends and family. So I'm glad to be back, I don't think I'll want to go back after this visit." I said

"How was your first semester at BIPA?"

"The first week was somewhat hard because I had to get used to it, but other than that it was great. I was taking four classes and got all A's in them all." Spence said smiling.

"That is good to hear son. Keep up the good work." His dad said.

After dinner we decided to get going since it was getting late and I still have to stop at Ivy's.

"Thanks for the dinner." I said.

"You're welcome. Teddy."

I texted Ivy saying:

T: Hey Ivy, I'm coming over now.

Ivy: Yay! See you in a bit then.

"I guess I'll see you guys after I drop Teddy off." Spence said to his parents.

"Okay. Bye guys."

When we got back in the car, we drove to Ivy's.

"Spence stay in the car with Heaths. While I go in and see her Okay?"

"Why can't I come in?"

"Because it will only take minute."

"Okay, Okay, be quick about it."

I got out of the car and rung Ivy's door bell.

"Hey T" Ivy said as she answered the door.

"IVY! I missed you so much." I said hugging her.

"I missed you too."

"Hey, I can't stay long since I have the baby in the car with Spence."

"Okay, well can you open the gifts real quick then?"

"Yeah, oh and here is your gift! I saw it in this cute little store in Boston and thought of you." I said smiling handing it to her.

She opened the present and saw that it was an animal print scarf with a matching hat and leather gloves. "Awww, I love it T! Thanks so much." "Now here is your present for you and the baby." She said handing it to me.

I opened the gift for me first and it was a photo album of pictures of us from when we were little till now. I started crying when I opened the album. "Awww. IVY! I love it! I really do. Thanks so much!"

"Okay T. now open the gift I bought for the baby."

I opened the gift for the baby next and it was a little stuff bear and some animal print clothes like hats, gloves, socks, and pajamas.

"Aww, the baby will love this! Especially the little bear. Thank Ivy." I said hugging her.

"Now she can think of her Aunty Ivy when she wears her animal print clothes I got her."

I laughed. "Right Ivy. Well I better get going. Bye I love you so much!"

"Alright, I'll see you later. Merry Christmas!"

I walked back out to the car with the items Ivy gave me.

"So, what did Ivy buy you and the baby?" Spence asked.

"Well, Ivy bought the baby some animal print clothing and a cute little teddy bear and she gave me a photo album filled with photos from when we first met ending with a picture of us at the hospital when I had Heather."

"Aww. That's so sweet Babe."

"Can you take me home now?" I said yawning. "I'm really tired."

"Yeah. I'm tired too."

When I got back to the house I went straight to my room with Heather.

"How about we put you in your animal print pajamas your Aunty Ivy bought you!" I said to my smiling daughter.

"Aww. I have to take a picture of you and send it to Ivy." ***TAKES PHOTO***

T: Hey Ivy just wanted to show you Heather loves the pajamas you bought her!

"Alright baby girl. Let's go to bed so Santa can come tonight." I said putting her in bed next to me with a binky in her mouth.

"I love you baby girl." I said giving her kisses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**NEXT DAY**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next morning to the house smelling like Christmas Cheer, okay well to the smell of PJ's cooking.

"Come on baby girl, let's go see your Uncle PJ." I said as I picked up my sleeping daughter.

"Smells good PJ." I said walking into the kitchen. "What did you make?"

"Hey sis. I made some bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, eggs, and some cut up fruit."

"Sound's good. You are going to make me so fat while I'm home PJ." I said laughing

"Haha, you won't get fat, in my opinion you need a little meat on your bones. You are so skinny!"

"Yeah I know. I think I am skinnier now than I was before I had the baby. I would have thought I would have had some left over baby weight, but I don't."

"Awww, looks like Heaths is starting to wake up." I saw her big brown eyes open and said "Good morning baby girl. I wonder what Santa brought you last night!"

"She is so cute sis. I still can't believe you actually have a kid."

"Yeah, neither can I. But I'm happy I have her, I don't regret anything."

"You can eat now if you want, the food is done."

"Alright PJ, thanks."

After I ate the breakfast PJ made, I went back down into my room and looked through the photo album Ivy gave me. When I opened it, the first photo I saw was of me and Ivy in pre-school.

"Look Heather, that's me and Aunty Ivy when we were younger." I said smiling at her.

When I got to the middle of the album, it was pictures from high school.

"Sweetie this was taken not that long ago of me and Aunty Ivy." It really wasn't, it was during freshman year.

Towards the end of the photo album, it had photos of me pregnant, at graduation, and before and after I had the baby at the hospital. I was crying when I reached the end because this basically took me back in time reliving everything.

I decided I would text Ivy.

T: Hey Ivy, I just wanted to tell you I looked through the whole album and now I'm crying. I loved it! Thanks so much and Merry Christmas! Love you.

Ivy: Awww! I'm glad you liked it and sorry for making you cry! It made me cry putting it together. I'm planning on making another one for you and give it to you in a few years, so brace yourself T!

T: You are so sweet Ivy! You are going to make me regret ever meeting you. You are the beat BFF EVER!

Ivy: And you are the BEST!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAA."

"OMG HEATHER! ARE YOU OKAY?" I said when I saw that my daughter fell off my lap.

"WAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

"Shhhh... you are okay, Mommy got you." I said as I was rocking her.

Heather wouldn't stop screaming. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

"How about I sing you a little song to make you feel better? Now what song should I sing to you? How about Last Christmas? You wanna hear mommy sing that to you?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

***Sings Softly***

"Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Thought we belonged together  
At least that's what you said  
I should've known better  
You broke my heart again  
You blew it  
How could you do it, do it, oh?

But last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special"

I looked down at my daughter who turned her crying to smiling.

"Aww... did you like mommy singing to you? You are just like your Uncle Toby because he would stop crying when I sung to him. I love you baby girl." I said giving her a kiss on her head. "Mommy is so sorry you fell and hit your head. Let's not tell daddy about this." I whispered to her.

"Don't tell daddy what?" I heard Spence say as he was walking into to my room.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." I said smiling at my daughter.

"Come on tell me."

"Okay fine, you want to know? I cheated on you when we were in Boston."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I was just joking Spence, calm down."

"Oh thank god you were joking…"

"But, it's really nothing, nothing you should be worrying about."

"Alright then."

***HUMMING LAST CHRISTMAS TO HEATHER AS A ROCK HER***

"What song are you humming babe?"

"Umm... Last Christmas. I was just singing that song to Heather to calm her down."

"She wouldn't stop crying? I thought she always did when she was in your arms."

"Yeah well… She didn't and I remember I would sing to Toby to call him down, so I thought I would try it on Heaths and it worked."

"Teddy Spence come up here. We are opening presents now." Mom yelled.

"Okay Mom, we are coming." I yelled back.

We walked into the living room seeing everyone was already opening their gifts.

"Hey guys." I said smiling.

"Hey Teddy and Spence." Mom said.

After we were done opening gifts, I went back down to my room to give Spence his.

"Okay Spence, I'm going to give you your gift now." I handed him the gift.

"Hmm… I wonder what this is." Spence said as he was opening it. "Ha, real funny Babe. A box of condoms."

"I thought it was pretty creative in my opinion. I mean I don't want another baby for a while. And you been wanting to have sex with me. Soooo yeaaaaaah." I said smiling at him.

"Alright, now my gift to you will definitely be better than the one you gave me, but on the other hand, this gift is sort of for me too. So here baby."

As he handed me the gift, it was in a small, red, box. "Spence, what did you do?" I asked when I was opening it.

"OH MY GOD SPENCE! Is this what I think it is?" I asked excitedly.

"Will you marry me baby?" He asked holding my hand.

"OF COURSE BABE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I exclaimed kissing him

"You just made me the happiest man on earth right now Baby."

"The ring is gorgeous. You did good picking it out Babe."

"Does that mean I get to have part two of my Christmas present?"

"Hmm… Maybe not tonight, but it is coming in the near future." I said winking at him

"That's good enough for me. I Love You."

"Look Heather. Look what daddy bought your mommy. Isn't it pretty Heaths?"

"Does my family know you were going to ask me?"

"Nope. I kept it a secret. My family doesn't even know yet."

I decided I should text my BFF Ivy the news. So I took a picture of the ring on my hand and sent it to her.

T: IVY GUESS WHAT?! SPENCE ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!

Ivy: OMG T CONGRATS! THE RING LOOKS GORGEOUS!

"Spence, Teddy, dinner is ready." PJ yelled.

"Okay! We will be up in a second."

When we walked up my family didn't even notice the ring on my hand. I was kind of surprise, it wasn't like I was hiding it from them.

After we ate, Spence decided he would go.

"Bye Babe. I Love You." I said kissing him

"I Love You Too Baby."

When he left I decided to tell my family since they didn't even notice the ring yet. Since they were all sitting in the living room I just blurted it out.

"Guys Guess What!" I said excitedly

"What?" They all said.

"Well, Spencer asked me to marry him and I said yes! So I'm engaged."

"Awww. Congrats Honey."My mom said.

"He what Teddy? He asked you to marry him?" My dad said.

"Umm… Yeah dad. See." I showed him the ring.

"Well, I guess you are no longer my little girl huh?"

"I guess not. I'm growing up and I know it's hard for you accept that."

"Well, congrats sweetie. I am really happy for you. I knew this day would come and it's a little bit sooner than I expected."

"Thanks Daddy, it means a lot that you approve." I said smiling.


	25. Chapter 25

Today is our last day being in Denver since we have to fly back to Boston tomorrow. To be honest I don't even want to go back. I just love being back in Denver and I missed it so much. Since I'm leaving tomorrow, I wanted to spend my last night with Ivy since I probably won't see her till Spence's spring break or June when he gets out of school. I asked Spencer to watch Heather while I am at Ivy's so it could be like old times like when we were in high school.

"Hey Mrs. Wentz" I said as she let me in.

"Hello Teddy. Ivy is up in her room."

"Okay Thanks."

"Hey Ivy." I said as I walked into her room.

"Hey T." She said walking over to give me a hug. "Where's Heaths?"

"I had Spencer watch her tonight so it could be like old times." I said smiling at her. "I just wanted to have all my attention on you and not on her."

"You are making me feel so special T!"

"You are though! You are more of a sister to me than a friend."

"I feel the same about you." Ivy said smiling at me.

"Hey T. Let me see your engagement ring Spencer bought you. I'm dying to see how gorgeous it is in person!"

"Here" I stuck out my left hand to show Ivy.

"It's so pretty T. Do you have any ideas when you guys will get married?"

"Umm… I was thinking we should get married right after Spence graduate from college, so in four years I guess."

"That's great! I will have enough time to put together another photo album or even a photo presentation to show you at the wedding!"

"You are so sweet Ivy! I also was thinking after he graduates so Heather could be in the wedding as the flower girl and Charlie will be ten and she could be a bridesmaid."

"Yeah, but I'm the maid of honor. Right?"

"Of Course! So what do you have planned for us tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking we could order a couple of pizzas and watch a scary movie marathon."

"Hmm… Sounds good to me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**NEXT DAY**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up thinking, about the great night I had with my BFF. Do I really have to go back to Boston today? I really don't want to go back.

I looked over at my phone and I had a text from Spence.

S: Babe you up? We have to get to the airport in about an hour since our flight leaves at 11:37.

T: Alright Babe. Pick me up in about thirty minutes. I still have to go back to my parents to pick up a few things unless you want to pick it up for me.

S: I can pick it up for you before I come to pick you up.

T: Alright Thanks Babe.

"Ivy wake up. I'm leaving in about thirty minutes."

"Okay T. Bye! Have a nice, safe trip." Ivy said still half asleep.

"IVY! WAKE UP!" I said hitting her with a pillow. "I'm not leaving for another thirty minutes. I wanna spend my last minutes with you awake!"

"Okay, Okay, I'm up." She said sitting up in bed.

"YAY!" I said hugging her.

"I'm only awake because you are leaving in a few minutes and I won't see you till June."

"I feel special because I know you wouldn't wake up for anyone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aww… I guess I'm leaving now. I got a text from Spence saying he is outside waiting for me."

"Aww… Okay. I will miss you till I see you again." Ivy said hugging me. "I love you, my hot mama."

I laughed when Ivy said my hot mama. "I'm going to miss you too. Love you."

I got in the car and Spence and I drove to the airport.

"So was my little girl good last night Babe?" I asked Spence

"Sort of. I mean she was mostly good till she had a hissy fit and I couldn't calm her down. So I tried singing to her since you said she calmed down when you sung to her and she didn't."

"Ha. I'm sorry Babe. I guess I shouldn't have told her to be bad for Daddy." I said laughing.

"Wow, you told her to be bad for me? You are so nice!" He said with a sarcastic tone.

"I didn't think she would be bad for you! How could I make it up to you?"

"I think you and I both know how." He said taking his eyes off the road to wink at me.

"Oh Spency, if that's the only way then I have to."

"I can't wait till we get back to the house then Babe."

"Yeah, well don't get me pregnant this time. I'm not planning on having another child so soon."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I'll make sure you won't get pregnant again. I love you Baby."

"I love you too." I said smiling at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**FEW HOURS LATER BACK IN BOSTON**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we arrived back at the house, I'm not going to lie; I was a bit nervous about having sex with Spence. I mean we only had sex once. So can you blame me? But I wasn't going to tell Spence that I was. I knew he wanted to have sex with me ever since July when I got the ok from my doctor, but every time we tried the baby would cry. But what can you expect from a newborn?

"Babe Ready?" He yelled to me.

"Umm… I'm still trying to get Heather to sleep." I said rocking her.

"Well hurry up! I can't wait!"

"Okay, Okay, Okay. I'm coming." I yelled to him.

"Okay baby girl, go to sleep so mommy and daddy can go have alone time okay? Try not to cry. I love you baby girl." I said smiling at her as I laid her into her crib.

I walked into Spencer's and my room seeing he was laying in bed fully naked.

"Like what you see Babe?" He said trying to look all sexy.

"Of course! You look pretty hot Babe. I don't think I can handle it." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Then come on over here so you can get some of this." He said smiling.

I ran over and jumped into my bed onto Spence. We first started making out. After a couple minutes of that he started taking my clothes off. In my mind, I felt a little bit uncomfortable, but I guess it's only because it's my second time doing it.

As soon as I knew it, Spence and I were having sex. In and out, In and out he went. He started off slow and then went faster. I could tell he was more comfortable having sex with me this time than the first we had it. I think the first time he was scared because he thought he would hurt me.

After having sex for about an hour we were done.

"Baby, that was more AMAZING than the first time we done it. I Love You!" Spence said leaning over to give me a kiss."

"You're right, this was better than the first time." I said smiling at him. "Love You."


	26. Chapter 26

**OKAY SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY, BUT I AM PLANNING ON WRITING A SEQUAL RIGHT NOW. IT WILL INCLUDE SPENCER GRADUATING COLLEGE, HIS AND TEDDY'S WEDDING, AND MUCH MORE!**

I can't believe Heather is already one year old. It feels like yesterday I was going into labor and giving birth to her. Time really does go by quick. Tonight Spence, Heather, and I are going to fly back to Denver to celebrate her birthday with our families. Spencer has just finished his first year of college and he absolutely did great!

"Babe ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me grab Heather and we can get going."

"Ready to see your Grandparents Heaths?" I said as I walked out to the car holding her.

After Spence put the suit cases in the car, we started driving to the airport.

"Babe are you excited about going back to Denver?"

"Yeah, I can't wait. I was wondering what you would think if we could stay down there the whole summer?"'

"I think that's a great idea!"

"Spence do you think your parents will let us sleep in the same bed?"

"I don't see why not. I mean we are engaged and have a child together."

"Good point babe."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**FEW HOURS LATER IN BOSTON**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahhh! We are finally back in Denver Babe." I said as we exit the airport holding my sleeping daughter.

"I know it's good to be back. I can't wait to see my family."

"I know neither can I. Babe do you see PJ?"

"No, you did tell PJ to pick us up at 7:30 right?"

"Yeah, let me call him to see where he is at. Can you hold Heather while I do that?"

"Yeah. Come here baby girl." Spence said as I handed him our sleeping daughter.

***RING***

"Hello?"

"PJ where are you? We are waiting at the airport."

"I'm like a minute away."

"Alright, well hurry up. We are tired and want to go to bed."

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute"

"Okay Bye."

"So where is PJ?" Spence said handing me back daughter.

"He's like a minute away."

"Oh there he is." Spence said pointing at his car.

"Hey PJ, about time you got here." I said as we got into his car.

"Hey sis. How was your flight?"

"It was alright. This trip is always so exhausting." I said yawning

"Hey PJ." Spence said.

"Hey Spencer."

"Are you glad being back?"

"Yeah, Boston is great and all, but I love being back home with the family." Spence said.

"So, I'm driving you guys to Spencer parent's house right?"

"Yep, you know how to get there right PJ?" Spence asked.

"Yeah, I've been there many times.

"So how is culinary school PJ?" I asked him.

"Well, I absolutely hate the teacher but other than that it's going great!"

"That's good PJ."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright guys, we are here."

"Thanks for driving us PJ." I said as I got out to hug him

"No problem sis. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow at Heathers party."

"Alright Bye!"

"Thanks PJ." Spence said waving to him. "Alright babe, let's go in so we can sleep."

"Good idea."

We walked up to the front door and rung the door bell.

"Hey Spence and Teddy!" Mrs. Walsh exclaimed as she was opening the door to let us in.

"Shhhh Mom. Heather is sleeping." Spencer said.

"Oh sorry. So how was your flight?"

"It was alright. But it's a long exhausting trip so I think we are going to head up to bed." Spence said yawning.

"Oh okay. Well I'm happy you are back." Mrs. Walsh smiled.

"It's good to be back mom. Well Good night." Spence said as he kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Good night Mrs. Walsh." I said giving her a hug.

"Good night guys."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**NEXT MORNING**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahhh! I can't believe today is my daughter's first birthday! Where has the time gone? Anyways Spence, Heather, and I are off to my parent's for her party, which starts at noon. PJ was even nice enough to make the cake.

Anyways here we are arriving at their house. I rung the door bell seeing Gabe answering it.

"Oh it's you guys." Gabe said somewhat snotty.

"Well, it's nice to see you too Gabe." I said as I walked in sitting my daughter on the floor.

"Hey Teddy." I heard mom say as she walked in to hug us. "I missed you so much."

"Hey Mom. I missed you too."

"Hey Spencer."

"Hi Mrs. Duncan."

"So how was your first year at college?"

"It was great actually. I got all A's in all my classes I took in both Semesters."

"That is great Spence. So have Heather taken her first steps yet or said her first words?"

"Not really. I mean she will stand up on her own and try to walk, but she ends up falling on her little bum and talking wise, nope. I mean Spence and I would be like say mama or dada, but instead she makes cute little noises like she is trying her hardest to say it."

"She's getting there Teddy. But when she does start talking you have to teach her say Buh-Ma. That is what I want her to call me since I am too young to be called Grandma or granny."

"Really mom Buh-Ma?" I said laughing. "Okay. Mom if that's what you want. You hear that Heather GRANDMA wants you to call her Buh-Ma!"

Heather started giggling when I said that.

"See mom! Even Heather thinks that is crazy."

"No it's not Teddy."

"Mom, I don't want my daughter to call you that. It' stupid."

"Spencer do you mind if your daughter calls me Buh-Ma?"

Spencer was quiet for a moment thinking what he should say. Should he agree with his fiancé or with his soon to be mother in law? "I think if you want her to call you Buh-Ma then I am all for it."

"See Teddy! Spencer doesn't think it's stupid." Mom said as she answered the door.

"Mom, he never said what he actually thought of it. He chose a safe answer."

***DING DONG***

"Teddy, I don't care I want your daughter to call me Buh-Ma." She said as she opened the door.

"Oh look it's Ivy."

"IVY!" I screamed running to hug her. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"T! I MISSED YOU TOO"

"What you didn't miss me Ivy?" Spence asked.

"Yeah, not really. I don't care that much about you."

"Ivy be nice."

"Okay, okay I will."

"Good girl." I said as I patted her head.

"Guurl, you know I'm not a dog."

"Oh I know that. If you were you would be more vicious towards Spence."

"Right!"

"Okay, Ivy I have to ask you your opinion on something and be truthful."

"My opinion on what?"

"Okay so my mom wants Heather to call her Buh-Ma when she starts talking. What do you think about the name?"

"I think it's ridiculous! She should be called Bam-Ma or Gam-Bam

"Ohhh Ivy I like Bam-Ma."

"Wow, thanks a lot Ivy." I said shaking my head at her.

"Hun. Just give it up. You won't win." Spence said.

"Ugh! Fine whatever I don't even care anymore what my daughter calls you or anyone if that matters."

"Oh , Oh, Oh. I have a better one Buh-Bam-Ma!" Mom shouted. "Yes this is it. Heather when you start talking sweetie call me Buh-Bam-Ma."

Heather started giggling again when she said that.

"Hey Guys, CAKE TIME!" PJ said as he brought the cake out.

"Aww thanks PJ for making us a cake. It means a lot."

"No problem sis, anything for my little niece."

The cake PJ made was vanilla with strawberry filling. On the top it said, "Happy Birthday Heather" with a number one candle on top.

All the sudden everyone started singing.

"Hey Heather do you think you can blow out the candle on your own or do you need mommy to help you?" I asked as I picked her up.

"Okay Heather on three we blow them out."

"1… 2… 3…"

***BLOWS OUT CANDLE***

"YAY! Happy Birthday Heather." Spence and I both said as we kissed her on her cheeks. "We love you."

As everyone started eating cake, I help Heather eat some.

"Okay sweetie open up so you can eat some cake. You like the cake huh?"

After eating the cake it was time to open the presents everyone bought for Heather.

I picked up the first gift for Heather to try to open. "Do you think you can open it baby girl?"

When I put it in her hands she ended up putting it in her mouth to suck on.

"No Sweetie don't eat that." I said starting to laugh.

"Spencer help Heaths open it." I said handing it to him

"Ewwww. It's all wet and slobbery."

Heather started to laugh when he said that.

"Oh so you think this is funny huh baby girl?" Spence said starting to tickle her belly.

"Spence just grow up and open it for her."

"Okay, Okay." He said as he opened it. "It's clothes."

As we finished opening the gifts the majority of it were clothes and toys. Buy I guess you can never have enough huh?

As I was sitting on the couch holding my daughter, I couldn't help but think about how crazy the last year and a half has been. I mean I got pregnant like right after mom had Toby. I was remembering the day Spence and I first had sex and the day I found out I was pregnant. I just couldn't imagine telling Spencer and my family because I wasn't sure how they would take it. But for sure I will never forget hearing my baby's heartbeat for the first time. It made me want to keep the baby even more even if it meant I would have to raise it on my own. I couldn't help but think about how great Spencer has been to me. I mean he was a great boyfriend, he is a great fiancé, a great dad, and soon to be a great husband. He never left my side no matter how crazy everything got.

"Babe, thanks for helping me get through this last crazy year and a half. You have been so great to me. I Love You So Much." I said giving him a hug.

"It was my pleasure baby. I Love you too." He said leaning in to kiss me.

"And we love you too, our little Heather." We both said kissing her cheeks.

**OKAY SO I HAD TO REWRITE THISE BECAUSE I LOST IT. THE FIRST ONE I WROTE WAS BETTER THAN THIS ONE, BUT I TRIED TO PUT EVERYTHING I REMEMBER I HAD. ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING MY WHOLE STORY AND I AM GOING TO START WRITING THE SEQUEL RIGHT NOW. IT WILL FIRST TAKE PLACE WITH SPENCER GRADUATING COLLEGE AND GETTING AN AMAZING JOB! ANYWAYS THANKS AGAIN FOR READING IT AND PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW FOR IT! KAY BYE!**


End file.
